Siren's Song
by lulang12300
Summary: She was dangerous, he could see that just by the allure in her eyes. His body moved towards her even though he commanded it to back away. He was no longer in control of himself but for some reason, Gray found himself perfectly content with that.
1. Shall I Be The One For You?

**Someone slap me. No I'm serious, please. Why do I keep starting new stories without finishing my current ones? Dishonor on me, dishonor on my family, dishonor on my cows!**

 **...I just can't help myself :( It's so funny because when I first started on this site I swore to myself that I would never do that and now... hahaha... ha**

 **Anyway, if any of you read those comics on Webtoon, this is inspired by Siren's Lament. LOVE IT! Okay now on to the story.**

 **.**

Chapter 1: Shall I Be The One For You?

Gray wasn't sure why he was here. He was never one for the beach, the sand burned his body and it was always too hot. Whenever Natsu and Lucy tried to plan a beach trip, Gray would always politely decline, but with Natsu 's loud mouth and over-bearing personality, he would end up agreeing to go just for the sake of shutting him up. Lucy always cheered on Natsu, telling Gray he needed to leave his house more often. Gray refused, thinking his air conditioning and Play station 4 held more entertainment than sand.

But of course he would go. And end up having a blast. There was nothing he loved more than spending time with his friends, even if it was Natsu, who was _not_ his best friend even if everyone else said otherwise. Natsu would insult Gray, Gray would insult Natsu which would result in a fight between them while Lucy would just completely ignore them, focusing more on getting a tan than breaking up their fight. Even the lifeguards said nothing because they had grown used to it. They would say, "Oh it's just Natsu and Gray at it again." Lucy wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hey look, Erza's finally here!" That made Natsu and Gray's blood run cold as they immediately ceased their fighting and acted like the best friends they refused to admit they were. Even if they were the same age, Erza managed to strike the fear of God within all of them, and they knew better than to mess with her. She says she wants a sandwich? You better go make her a fucking sandwich.

"Sorry, we're late. Blame Jellal." She pointed to the handsome blue haired man next to her. Jellal looked at her for a moment then smirked, "Yeah I guess. But you're the one who wanted to go another round." Everyone just stared in shock as Erza turned as red as her hair. Anyone else made a joke like that and Erza would have ripped their head off with her bare hands, but Jellal managed to turn her into putty with just a smile. "Oh you're going to get it." Erza warned, although it was hard to take her seriously with her flushed cheeks. Jellal winked at her, "I can't wait."

"Alright can you two get a room?" Gray groaned. Not only was he sour from a fresh break up, but he was never one for PDA.

"What's going on over there?" Natsu asked Lucy who was still on her chair getting her tan. "Something that doesn't happen over here." She replied bluntly.

Erza looked guilty at Gray, "Ah right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't act in-" Gray groaned, "No, forget about it. I'm need to stop being petty. It's over between me and Cana, I'll let it go." It was as if saying her name brought a shadow over Erza's face because her guilt increased tenfold, "I know I shouldn't have, but I asked Cana if she was coming and she said no. I just thought that because she always did... but then with you and her..." Seeing Gray's crestfallen face, she immediately added, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." So much for getting over it.

"It's alright. I didn't expect her to."

Coming to the beach just before the semester started was a tradition between them. They had all been best friends since high school, some even before that, and they vowed to always remain close no matter where life takes them. So even for those like Jellal and Erza who didn't go to Magnolia University like Gray, Natsu and Lucy did, they all met up at the beach to hangout and catch up. It was like there was never any distance at all, no awkwardness, no uncomfortable silences, just a group of friends who stuck by each other through anything and everything.

Cana had also been a part of this group, as she had met them during their high school years. During junior year, Gray and Cana had been dating and just before the end of their first year in college, she had decided to break up. When Gray had asked for a reason, she gave him none, only the excuse of distance being too much for her. Gray knew she was lying but never said a thing, deciding to move on. Although she had been part of the group, the others shunned her for her poor reasoning. Gray told them such actions weren't necessary, but they waved him off, telling him "If you mess with one of us, you mess with all us". Gray thanked them, and he knew he couldn't have asked for a better group of friends.

"Anyway, Cana is in Crocus now right? Who cares. Where are Gajeel and Levy?" Natsu asked, not caring about Cana and bored of the conversation. Erza looked around, realizing the 'Iron giant' and the 'Shrimp', as they so fondly called each other, weren't there. "Gajeel got called into work. Officer Redfox never gets a break does he?" Lucy pinched Natsu, "It's Detective Redfox now. Remember he got a promotion? That's why, he's always so busy now. And Levy got a new job so she's on probation right now and couldn't call off. She called me this morning and almost blew my ear off with her screaming. They promised to come down for Christmas though."

"Gajeel and the police huh? Considering he was always the one starting the fights, it's hard to believe he's now in charge of keeping the peace. He always said he had his reasons but never told us why." Gray chuckled. Natsu scratched, his head, "You know, he told me why once, but I was pretty drunk I think. I don't remember anymore." Lucy kicked him off her chair, "Useless!" They then started arguing but no one paid them any heed.

"Anyway, enough about serious talk! We're here to have some fun!"

"And eat food!"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS EATING!?"

,

It had been a great day. They all got good tans, Natsu had tried to drown Gray, Gray tried to drown Natsu, Erza had whooped both of their asses, then Erza and Lucy covered Jellal's sleeping body in sand, of course leaving his face untouched. The poor man's whole body felt as if it was on fire. As an apology, Erza place a seashell on the stomach part of the sand. Nobody knew how that helped, but nobody dared to ask.

Erza and Jellal left first, saying they still had to finish packing because they were leaving in two days. Natsu and Lucy had left shortly after because they both had work in the morning. They offered to give Gray a ride back but he politely refused, saying he felt like walking. The air had become cool and there was a gentle breeze in the air. If the beaches temperature could always be like this, then he would have no problem going.

"I miss you Cana." And he truly did. She had been his first girlfriend because he had never been very good with women. Them being friends beforehand had been a plus for Gray. Although he never showed much affection, he was absolutely in love with her and would do anything for her. He thought she had felt the same about him, and maybe she had, but college must have changed her.

Gray shook his head. It wasn't the distance. She had met someone else and decided Gray wasn't worth it. But could Cana really be so cruel? He couldn't see it. Or could he? Had he been so blind by his love for her that he overlooked her true personality? Gray didn't want to believe Cana was like that.

 _"Darling so there you are."_

Gray's head perked up. Was someone singing? He looked in the direction of where he heard the beautiful voice and realized he was facing the ocean. "Maybe I need to go to sleep now." Gray thought out loud, he must have been going delusional if he thought the ocean was talking. He tried to turn around but his feet wouldn't heed him.

 _"With that look on your face."_

Look? What look? Gray wanted to ask but he couldn't find the person. Was it a look of pain? Sadness? Those were the emotions he constantly felt but never allowed himself to show. He didn't want others to worry about him. He didn't want anyone's pity. He didn't want to be a burden to his friends.

 _"As if you never hurt."_

How could Gray have so many emotions swirling around his brain with just a few words. Words sung by a stranger, no less. He finally started to take a few steps forward, deciding to find who this person is. If they had something to say, or sing, to him, they could say it to his face. As soon as he stepped into the water, it was as if someone or something had taken over his body. Was the water calling to him? It almost felt like it was pulling him in, freeing him from his sadness. What was happening? Gray tried to stop himself but he soon found himself fully submerged into the water. Why couldn't he get his body to surface? He would drown at this rate!

 _"As if you never doubt."_

How could this strange singer be making him feel so insecure yet so safe? Gray felt safe in the ocean, as if he could stay here forever. Gray shook his head, but why would he want too? He had his friends and his own life? Sure he was heartbroken, but life went on. So why did he feel so possessed?

 _"Shall I be the one for you?"_

Finally the singer showed herself and Gray's jaw almost dropped from her beauty. She had large, cat like eyes that could stare into your soul and plump lips that Gray felt enthralled by. Her cerulean hair seemed like it was a part of the water itself. Was she some sort of goddess? He did notice her large breasts that were barely concealed by her clam bra. Wait.Clam bra? Was this woman a mermaid? Gray trailed his eyes lower and noticed that she had a fin!

Before he could retreat or even think to ask her anything, she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just kissed him. Why? Gray didn't know. Gray also didn't know why he wasn't doing anything. That pull he was feeling earlier? It was to her, he knew that now. How had she managed to pull him like that into the water, how had she managed to get him into the water at all? Did the song she sang have anything to do with it? How did she know those few words were literally the story of his life? So many questions and not a single answer.

All Gray could think about was kissing this strange woman back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

 **.**

 **So what do you think so far? Let me know! I'm sure you all know who the 'mermaid' is right? This chapter is shorter than how long I usually write them. But it's not too short I hope?**

 **So I don't know what it actually feels to be covered in sand like they do in the movies, but I do know how hot the sand is, so I just assumed hah. For those wondering what the song is or for my fellow gamers wondering why it sounds familiar, its Eyes on Me from Final Fantasy 8. This song and a few others will be included in this story but you will find out why later ;) And even if you aren't a gamer, listen to the song. It's beautiful and you will love it.**


	2. The Price of Freedom

**I'm writing this on the same day as Chapter 1 and I'm probably about to write a few more. So I made the outlines for each chapter and this story is going to consist of 17 chapters! Too long? Too short?**

 **Thank you to** ** _metalican slayer, LadyRitsu, Guest, IMakeTheMonsters, winterliebend, and GruviaM3_** **for reviewing! Love you all!**

 **.**

Chapter 2: The Price of Freedom

Gray wasn't sure how or why he fell asleep on the beach. He was sure he would end up with a rash or worse because the sand was rubbing up on places where sand shouldn't touch. He sat up and stared into the ocean, wondering if all of that was a dream. It had to be right? Mermaids aren't real and even if they were, Gray was positive kissing a stranger isn't the first thing that they would do. He heard a sigh from next to him and looked, seeing a naked woman laying there, fast asleep.

Wait naked?

Gray blushed, looking away immediately. "Crap, crap, crap." He groaned, looking around to see if anyone was nearby. He definitely didn't remember drinking any alcohol, so he knew he didn't accidently sleep with her. Why was she naked? Thankful he had a pair of gym shorts on him, he placed them over her lower region. He was thankful no one was around. He was also thankful for the clams conveniently placed on her body, covering her nipples because Gray did not have a shirt on him. The man liked to be as naked as possible.

Wait... clams?

Gray took a good long look at her and realized something. It was her!

Gray wanted to shake her awake and ask what the hell did she do to him. But she looked so cute asleep like that that so he didn't want to- Wait, why did he care? She was probably a demon disguised as a beautiful girl! Just as he was about to scream his head off, she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and Gray wondered if she just woke up this beautiful all the time. Even Cana had her... moments.

Her eyes locked with Gray and she sat up quickly. She stared at him for a moment then to her legs, which she beamed at. Why was she so happy to see her legs? She then gave Gray a smile, but he could see it had another meaning to it. He just couldn't figure out what it was. Was it pity? Just before he could ask, she looked down to his legs and her smile melted. Gray stared at her like she was an alien, what was wrong with her and why did she seem so... familiar?

"Your... legs." She whispered, as she reached out to touch them. Gray backed up a little, officially deeming this girl as creepy. "Don't do that." He said cautiously. "What happened? Did something go wrong?" Gray stared at her for a moment longer, waiting to make his escape. But something tugged at his heart. He couldn't just leave her like this. Maybe he could get her some help?

"Listen, I'll go get us some help. You stay here and-"

"No!" She cried, "You can't call anyone!" Before he could ask why, she grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him towards the water. "Oh hell no!" Gray shouted. The water is what got him into this mess, no way he was going back in. Or at least, that's what he wanted to say. Instead he felt that pull again, minus the song. Was it because he was in the water? But why?

She turned to him and something in his eyes made her smile. "So it did work."

"What are you-"  
Before he could finish his question, the woman pushed him into the water and it was then Gray knew how deep they really were. He had to swim his way back to the surface so he could scream at her, but he didn't have to because she quickly joined him. Gray's widened when he saw her tail again and he noted the surprise on her face as well. He couldn't even question it because another thing caught his eyes, something so surprising that he would've screamed if he wasn't in the water.

Gray had a fin as well.

Not wasting another moment, he grabbed the woman's hand and swam back up to the surface, practically stomping his way back to dry land. He almost praised God when he saw his legs again. He let go of her hand and swiftly turned around, making her bump into him. Other than a little shock, she seemed unfazed.

"What the fuck did you to do me?"

"What do you mean?" The woman asked innocently. Was she trying to play coy? Cute, except it wasn't.

"What the fuck do you mean what do I fucking mean? I mean why the fuck do I have a fin. I swam in the deep end before and I can't recall ever sprouting a fucking tail!"

"You use a lot of colorful language." Gray fumed, which made her laugh, which made him fume even more. She then schooled her features, "What happened was I lured you into the ocean so I could turn you into siren, like I was- or still am? To be honest-"

"To be honest I don't care! Take it back! Turn me back to how I was!"

She shrugged, "Can't do that. It's a done deal."

"Deal? Deal!? I never agreed to anything." The woman eyed him, "You were heartbroken weren't you? Wondering why you had to go through such pain? I was trying to ease you of it, that's how this whole thing works." Before Gray could ask, she continued, "When a heartbroken human falls into depression, a siren can use that human to become humans themselves."

"Why would you want-" He saw her shiver slightly and then suddenly realized just how cold it was. It didn't affect him but this woman was barely wearing anything, and as mad as he was, he couldn't just leave her. Even if she had just tried to ruin his life, and slightly succeeded, he knew Ur would roll over in her grave if she had ever found out he left a woman on her own to freeze to death. Thinking of Ur calmed him down.

"Hey. Come with me."

"What?"

"I said come with me. Unless you have a place of your own to go to? Which I doubt because you were in the ocean." She looked down, her face unreadable, "Are you sure? Aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad? No, more like furious. But my mother, or well foster mother I guess, taught me to help those in need. And you look like a person in need." He said, extending his hand.

"I don't want your pity." Gray faltered with how difficult she was being, "Just take the fucking offer damn it. You still need to tell me all about this siren crap anyway." The woman looked between him and his hand, finally deciding to take it. "We're walking, so start talking."

She nodded, "All sirens were human once. Nobody is born a siren. Just like in your case, when a human is heartbroken and is close enough to the water, a siren can lure that person into the water using their voice."

"Their voice You mean like you did with that song?" The woman nodded, "Yes, exactly like that. Except not all sirens sing. Some will just talk to them and that is enough to lure them into the water. Some will hum, and some will sing songs without any real words. It depends on the siren. All that matters is that they're using their voice."

"You know that song?" Gray wanted to slap himself. Of course she knew the song, she was singing it after all. She nodded, "When we become sirens, we lose the memories of our human life except for our names. I don't know why I was able to remember that song, I just did. I hold it close to my heart because it was one of the only two things I can remember." Gray only nodded, figuring the other one of the two things was her name.

"Anyway, after the person is lured into the water, the siren just has to kiss them and the deal is done. The siren is a human and the human is the siren."

"That sounds... selfish. You hate your life as a siren which is why you wish to become human again, but instead you'll push that life onto someone else? Why would you do that considering you know firsthand what the life of a siren is like? Why would you want that for someone else?"

"You're right. It is selfish, but that's the price of freedom. They live the life of a siren and you live with the guilt of doing that to someone."

"Why do you hate it? Why would you want to be a human again when you won't have any of your memories?"

"Being a siren is lonely. Nobody talks to anybody. Nobody is anyone's friend in the ocean. Every siren wants to become a human, so becoming friends with another siren might get in the way of that goal. We either want to figure out what our lives were like before or start fresh. It could be because our lives were taken so suddenly that we want it back."

"By taking away someone's own?"

"I told you, it's the price of freedom."

Gray said nothing. He didn't even know how to respond to that. He wanted to just think of her as selfish. She was a selfish person for wanting to ruin someone's life just to save her own. But a part of him felt bad. How dreadful was the siren's life if they wanted to rid themselves of it as quickly as possible? Although she had just tried to do that with him, his earlier anger had dissipated and now he was left with confusion. Why hadn't it worked? He was sure he was heartbroken... wasn't he? He had dated Cana for almost three years, there's no way he couldn't have been heartbroken.

"Your heart glows, which means you are heartbroken. I don't know why it didn't work."

Gray didn't hear her as he realized they had reached his apartment. "It's a little small and kind of messy, but I think you'll be fine." She stared at him for a moment before sighing and stepping inside. "It's nice." She said simply. "I'll take the couch, you take the bed." Gray sighed. He didn't want to but he was a chivalrous man. They both took quick shower, the woman taking slightly longer but Gray could only imagine the years worth of salt water she had to wash out of her hair. When she got out, he gave her a t shirt to change into, ignoring that she was only clad in a towel. She gave him a quick thank you and set off for his room before Gray remembered something.

"By the way, I don't think I caught your name? I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"My name is Juvia. Juvia Lockser."

 **.**

 **Yay! Her name is finally announced so I don't have to refer to her as woman anymore! How are you all liking it so far? Comments? Complaints? Some of you might think Juvia is too cold to Gray, but right now she's in her Phantom Lord personality. She won't become her Fairy Tail self until later. Any confusion of the siren thing? Gray will still ask more questions about it but if you guys have any, I'll answer it in the A/N of the next chapter or just make it seem like Juvia is explaining it to Gray.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! :)**


	3. A Place To Call Home

**So everyone, recently tragic events have made their way into my life and it's been pretty rough. It's definitely slowed down my writing because I just don't find myself having the same inspiration that I used to have. Don't get me wrong, I'm not quitting my stories. WKND and TWEWY are still ongoing but while I don't have any more prewritten chapters and I just temporarily lost the mood to write, it'll probably be a while before I update those. I'm really sorry but I don't want to put out chapters that I haven't put my full A game into. I'm sorry :/**

 **.**

Chapter 3: A Place to Call Home

When Gray woke up, the first thing he could think about was how much his neck stung. He then realized the couch was not comfortable at all. Wait, the couch?

"So last night wasn't a dream then." Gray sighed, but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Probably a bad thing, because now he'll never be able to swim in front of his friends again, or anyone for that matter.

"You're awake?" He looked and saw Juvia by the counter. Was she cooking... bacon? Did he even have bacon? Gray had stopped making it when he had kept burning it. He would probably let her stay for life. "I made breakfast. Thank you for letting me stay here with you."

Gray got up, "Yeah about that. You can stay as long as you like because I'm pretty sure you don't have a place to call home." Juvia looked crestfallen and Gray immediately regretted it, "Yeah, I don't. Thank you but you're too kind. I don't feel right staying with you after everything." Gray shrugged, "Well it didn't work right. I'm sort of human, you're sort of human so it's all good. If you really feel that bad, get a job and pay half the rent. I have a friend who works at this little cafe over the summer. Since he's about to quit, I'll ask if he can hook you up with the job." Juvia nodded, but he could tell she was still upset. "I told you don't worry about it. So let it go."

"I just don't understand why it didn't fully work. Not that I'm upset, I'm just confused. Your heart was glowing so it should have-"

"My heart was what?" Gray wasn't very good at biology, but he was positive hearts were not supposed to glow.

"Glowing. Sirens can see hearts. Obviously all hearts are colored red, but sirens can see the emotions inside the heart. When a heart is glowing, it means that a human is heartbroken. I can't see your heart anymore because you are part siren now, but it was glowing. Was I mistaken?"

"Oh um, well I don't know if I was heartbroken. Upset yes, but not heartbroken." Or was he? Gray wasn't sure if he was getting over Cana or just in denial.

"You're heart was glowing Gray. That means heart break. You're just in denial." Sure he may have just been thinking that, but it felt different when someone else told him that. Maybe if Natsu was the one who told him, he would be okay with it. But a girl he just met? No way.

"Don't talk like you know me." Juvia glared at him for a moment, and was about to say something until the doorbell rang. Gray opened it and saw his best friends on the other side. Gray looked confused, did they make plans again and he forgot. He looked at Juvia, was he slowly forgetting his memories because of this curse?

"We decided to surprise you!" Erza exclaimed, carrying a very large strawberry cake. He knew for a fact Erza got one that large knowing they wouldn't finish it so she could take it home with her. "You're the ones leaving and you're surprising me? Makes sense." Gray said as he stepped aside. "Hey Levy, we missed you yesterday."

"Not as much as I missed you guys. You guys had fun and got tans, I was stuck at a desk all day." They all nodded and agreed with the point Levy was trying to make. As they were laughing, they all seemed to notice the new presence and turned to look at her all at once. Juvia flinched at their synchronization.

A heavy silence hung over everyone. Juvia wasn't sure what to do and Gray wondered why he couldn't open his damn mouth. "And here I was feeling guilty about bringing up Cana yesterday but it seems like you have already replaced her." Juvia covered her mouth behind her fist to hide her chuckles as Gray turned beet red. "It's not like that! She's a... childhood friend! She's visiting Magnolia for a while so her family asked if she could stay with me." Gray looked at Juvia, hoping she would play along. He then realized why his friends thought that, she was wearing just his shirt and no pants. Why wasn't she wearing pants!?

"Yes, uh, Gray and I were- are very close since we grew up together. I try to visit once in a while." Everyone nodded, believing their story. Gray almost sighed in relief before pulling Juvia aside.

"Go put pants on!" Juvia looked at him in shock, "You want me to cover my legs!? I just got them!" She said, clearly offended. "My friends are here and you'd probably make the girls self conscious, dressing like that in front of their boyfriends." Juvia looked confused for a moment, looking at everyone again. "You mean they're all... happy? Not heartbroken." Gray stared at her like she had three heads, "Of course they're happy. Especially Natsu, the dude's always happy." Gray didn't understand why Juvia was so confused. "I- okay." She looked dazed, as if she was here physically but not mentally.

.

What should have taken ten seconds took thirty minutes when Juvia finally came out of the room with shorts on. "Hey!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling Juvia in between her and Levy, "So I'm Lucy, that's Erza, and this is Levy. That's my boyfriend Natsu and over there is Erza's boyfriend Jellal. Levy's boyfriend couldn't be here tonight since he's really wrapped up in this case he's working on." They all greeted her and immediately went on to more fun subjects. Although Juvia still looked confused, Gray noticed that she was smiling. Natsu's antics were making her smile and gossiping with the other girls made her laugh. Within fifteen minutes, Juvia found out everything there was to know about Cana Alberona. Gray found all of this strangely soothing. Juvia hasn't even been here for a full day and he was already making her place in his home and with his friends.

"So do you hate her like we do" Lucy asked, rolling her eyes at the thought of her. Juvia shook her head, "I can't say I hate her because I've never met her," Everyone admired Juvia's maturity, "but from what you all have told me, she doesn't seem like a good person. She's definitely hiding something though." Juvia turned to Gray, "You should confront her."

"That's what I said!" Natsu exclaimed. "But the guy isn't confrontational at all. I constantly told you while you two were dating that you were letting her walk all over you. You just told me to shut up." Juvia saw Gray with his head down and tried to think of something that would cheer him up but couldn't think of anything. Just then, Levy piped in, "Hey guys, why did the cow cross the road?" She took their silence as a chance to continue, "To go to the moooovies!"

Juvia looked around as everyone burst out laughing. Sure, the joke was funny, but for that kind of reaction? She then learned that it was a reference to an embarrassing moment of Natsu trying to impress Lucy by making her laugh. Juvia tried to listen to the story and laugh when she deemed appropriate, but she couldn't help but feel like an outsider. Sure they were all warm and welcoming and she quickly made her own place in their group, but she knew she didn't belong. They must have only accepted her because she was with Gray, who only accepted her because he felt like he had too. She was a burden, a charity case. She tried to ruin Gray's life and now he's saving hers.

What kind of a siren was she? This is what she always wanted so why did it feel so wrong? Why was she now regretting her actions? What exactly was she hoping for by becoming human again? She had no recollection of her memories, no idea who her family and friends were. Who knows how many days, months, or years it's been. Maybe everyone she knew was long dead. Not that it would matter because she couldn't remember them anyway.

.

They had all left a few hours later. Jellal and Erza drove back to Crocus and Levy, Natsu, and Lucy left the same time they did. Finally alone again, Gray decided to confront Juvia. "Hey, are you okay? You seemed kind of out of it. You don't like them?" Gray hoped she didn't agree otherwise this would become a very awkward living situation. "No, they're great. They were so fun to be around. It was their hearts. They were glowing."

"Glowing? But you said- No, no way. None of them are heartbroken." Gray almost panicked, could they all have been going through troubles in their relationship and not have told him because of his recent break up? Did they really think he was so selfish?

"I know that. I was so confused because their hearts weren't blue like yours, theirs were pink. I used to think all hearts glowed the same color and intensity but now I realized that was very wrong. It seems an in love heart is pink, and a heartbroken one is blue. The intensity matters too. That girl Levy? Her heart practically shone when her boyfriend was mentioned. Your heart on the beach that day wasn't as bright, which is probably why it didn't work."

Gray was almost relieved. He was glad to know that the break up wasn't affecting him as much as he thought it did, even though he didn't understand why. Wasn't he upset? Wasn't he hurt? Maybe he did need to confront her, except he wouldn't because he was in Magnolia and she was in Crocus.

"Oh yeah, I asked Jellal about the job. He said the position is taken already so you have to look somewhere else." Juvia nodded, knowing she couldn't have gotten a job that easily. "Let's go to that place for dinner." Gray offered, "We could search around the area to see whose hiring."

.

"How about here?" Juvia asked. "This is a bar." Gray sighed, "You need to be twenty one to work here." Juvia shrugged, "Well, I could be twenty one. Who knows." Gray looked at her for a moment, "You really don't remember anything?" Juvia shook her head, "Not a thing. Only my name and that song. I don't know why I know that song. It must have been important to me."

"Sing it for me." Juvia scoffed but then realized he was being serious, "No."

"Why? You sang it to me before right." Juvia rolled her eyes, "There was a reason for that!" Gray shrugged, "And there's reason for this too. I told you so and you want to apologize right? Do this and I'll completely forgive you." He saw Juvia thinking it over and knew he had won. Playing the guilt card may have been a dirty trick, but it always worked.

"Fine. But only when I decide to do so. Now can we get food? I'm starving!" Gray nodded and they made their way to 8Island. That song sounded familiar to Gray but he needed to hear the full thing to decide. He could have sworn he heard that song before. Was it online? A concert maybe? He had no clue.

"This is the cafe you were talking about? It's really nice."

"It is. And one more thing Juvia?" She turned to him with a sweet smile, "My place is your place." She said nothing, only raising a brow in confusion, "It wasn't just the hearts was it? You felt out of place, I could tell. When I told you to make yourself at home, I meant it. My friends are your friends, and even if temporary, my place is your place. I would prefer if you stay though, I haven't had breakfast that good in years." Juvia laughed at that, and Gray felt warm knowing he caused it. "My place isn't temporary for you Juvia, unless you want it to be. It can be a place you call home."

Juvia smiled at him and Gray wished she knew what she was thinking. Was he being too nice? Did he seem like a creep? He grew fond of Juvia and didn't want to leave her on her own. It may have started out of pity but now he truly found himself liking the girl. As a friend. Maybe. He also didn't want to go through this siren curse alone, not that he would say that out loud.

"Hi, how can I help- Gray!?"

Gray looked up, wondering who could have recognized him. The sight of the woman in question made his blood run cold. It was a woman he had hoped to never see or talk to again.

"C- Cana!?"

Why did he need to run into her now of all times?

 **.**

 **Did you all really think I wouldn't add the ex in the story? CANA WILL BE BITCHY SO DON'T HATE ME! There I said it. Go ahead, do your worst! *Runs as you all throw rocks at me* Seriously though, I love Cana. I just needed someone to fill the role of Gray's ex and Cana seemed like the best option.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! :)**

 **Review Responses (Thank you all!) :**

 **Guest: Gray didn't lose his memories because the deal went south. Because he wasn't really heartbroken (why will be revealed later), it didn't work so Gray is still part human and didn't lose his memories.**

 **LadyRitsu: That's exactly what happened! :) Why that happened will be revealed later though.**

 **Akuni-Senpai: He can be both because the deal didn't work completely. Just like Juvia. What was supposed to happen was Gray become fully siren and Juvia fully human, but it went wrong and now they're both half of each.**

 **GruviaM3: Updated! Sorry it wasn't soon though :/**

 **Fandomgirl1012: We will! Slowly and much later :)**

 **Okkkaayyy: Weeellll I did say in chapter 1 that this was inspired by it. But I will say that I had chapter 2 written out before Ian goes into detail about the different colored hearts. So in my defense, I didn't know different colored hearts would be a thing there and when I did read that, I was already seven chapters into this story and didn't want to change such an important plot point. So yes, the concept of the sirens are a lot more similar than I intended but the story and character personalities are completely different.**


	4. Never Look Back

**PAUSE. OKAY BEFORE YOU START READING CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT THE LATEST CHAPTER OF FAIRY TAIL!? MY HEART CAN'T TAKE THIS. OKAY THANKS, NOW PLEASE GO ON AND READ AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

 **.**

Chapter 4: Never Look Back

The walk back home was deathly silent, leaving an uncomfortable and awkward silence around the pair. Well, Gray wasn't sure if Juvia felt awkward, but he knew he definitely did. Just his luck for his ex girlfriend to decide to walk back into his life. Gray couldn't figure out why he felt bothered by all of this. Getting back together with Cana was what he wanted. He was heartbroken because of Cana... wasn't he?

He watched Juvia's peaceful smile as she stared ahead. She wasn't bothered at all, after all, why would she be? She didn't have anything to do with Cana and wasn't a part of the scene Cana made at the restaurant. Even then, she had just sat there quietly, not saying a word until spoken too.

 _"Gray! I'm so glad I ran into you." Cana shouted, attracting everyone's attention. Gray silently cursed, knowing Cana well enough to know she was doing it on purpose. "What? I'm busy right now." Cana shrugged, barely glancing at Juvia. "With what? Her? Who is she, your new girlfriend?" Gray almost said yes just to spite Cana, but he wasn't sure how Juvia would react._

 _"No but-"_

 _"Great! Let's go out, just me and you." Cana turned to Juvia, and with a sickening fake smile asked, "You won't mind right?" Juvia shrugged, "Not at all." Gray almost felt betrayed. Couldn't Juvia see he absolutely loathed being around her?_

 _"Great! I'll swing by one of these days! Anyway, what can I get you both?"_

"What could she possibly want from me?" Gray almost shouted, breaking the silence. Juvia didn't flinch, she had just been waiting for him to snap. "She broke up with me! Now what, she wants to get back together? It doesn't even make sense because the semester is going to start soon, so why would she want to if she's just going to leave again? And on that note, why would she take a job if she was going to leave like two days later?"

Juvia shrugged, "I can only guess that she must have transferred to Magnolia." Gray froze in place as Juvia kept walking until she realized Gray was no longer by her side. She turned to him with small smile which made Gray wonder if she was enjoying all of this. "Now that she's back, she must want to rekindle the relationship. You should be happy Gray, this will fix your heartbreak."

"And?"

"If you're heartbreak is fixed, the curse should lift. I've told you before, those who become a siren are struck with grief over the loss of love. Thus, the ocean provides them a freedom of that heartbreak by erasing your memories of your past and letting you create a new life in the ocean. Except, it's a curse because there is no new life in the ocean, just the overwhelming loneliness and the goal of returning to the land. Anyway, siren's hearts do not feel emotion, which is why our hearts don't glow. So I believe if you fall in love, you would be countering the emotionless siren in you, which would reverse the curse. And who better than the one who caused your heartbreak in the first place?"

Gray looked at her like she grew another head, "So... if I fall in love with Cana again, I can become fully human?" That should be easy enough, Gray thought to himself. He wasn't sure if he had ever stopped loving Cana.

"But what about you?" Juvia just stared at him, "What about me?"

"What if you fall in love? Can't you, because you're part human?" Juvia shrugged, "You kept more of your human self. I kept more of my siren self. Juvia can't feel love, or any emotion." Gray almost disagreed. The first day they had met, she felt guilt for her actions. That was a emotion wasn't it? Gray was positive she was being sincere.

Gray looked at Juvia as she took it upon herself to unlock his apartment door. He realized he really knew nothing of this siren's curse, and there was still so much he didn't understand. Juvia never spoke about it much, only when it seemed relevant to the situation. Gray wanted to ask her so much but didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He wanted to know her feelings, and why she didn't try to become fully human. Was it really because she was content with the way life was or because she had some inner motive? She had given him an ultimatum to fix this mess and it was what Gray wanted for a long time. Cana, the woman he loved back in high school and still did years later. Gray thought he would be ecstatic at the offer but couldn't figure out why he wasn't.

.

"Sing for me."

They were both sitting on the couch watching some comedy show that was on. Neither of them could really focus on it with all the thoughts on their mind. Juvia looked up at Gray, who was staring at her intently. She would've started laughing had she not realized he was dead serious.

"No way."

"You swore you would."

Juvia rolled her eyes, wondering why on earth she made such a silly promise. She knew exactly what song he was talking about. The song that brought them together. "I don't even remember how I know it." Gray shrugged, "So? You sing it well." Juvia's eyes lit up at the compliment and she suddenly felt like singing it. Damn you flattery. Juvia rolled her eyes again. "I'm not singing the whole thing. Only the first stanza and maybe the chorus if I feel like it. It's going to sound awful without the instruments in the background." It was Gray's turn to roll his eyes. "Just sing already." She glared at him for a moment before clearing her throat and preparing herself.

 _"I never sang my songs on the stage, on my own_

 _I never said my words, wishing they would be heard._

 _I saw you smiling at me. Was it real or just my fantasy._

 _You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar."_

Gray perked up as soon as she started singing. He knew this song, he knew this singer. She was his favorite, he had admired her when he was a child. As childish as it was, he always considered her to be his first love. He was just another face, another fan, and she was a celebrity, but still, he swore he was in love. He closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered her, back when she was singing at the bar of a hotel, before her rise to fame.

 _"My last night here for you. Same old songs, just once more._

 _My last night here with you. Maybe yes, maybe no._

 _I kind of liked it your way. How you shyly placed your eyes on me._

 _But did you ever know? That I had mine on you."_

Gray opened his eyes when Juvia stopped singing. "You said chorus too." Juvia shook her head, "I said if I felt like it. I didn't feel like it. Besides I sang the chorus for you once already." Gray rolled his eyes. "That shouldn't even count."

"Anyway, you looked pretty happy. Do you know anything about that song?" Juvia asked, honestly curious. She had hoped he did, she didn't like not knowing anything about the one thing she could remember.

"I know a lot about the song. I knew the singer too. Her name was Ameonna, or well, her stage name. She never told me her real name. Anyway, I used to live with my adopted mother Ur before she died. She loved to travel so me, her, and her other son Lyon would travel from place to place all the time. We went to this little town called Oak Town and she had left Lyon and I in the hotel room while she went out somewhere. I couldn't sleep so I went to the bar downstairs-"

"You went? How old were you?"

"Okay so snuck in is more accurate. And I was eleven. Anyway, Ameonna was on stage. At the time, she was just playing the piano not singing, but it was so beautiful. I think I fell in love with her right then and there." Juvia chuckled, not picturing Gray to be the type to believe in love at first sight. "I don't believe in that crap now of course. But I was eleven, cut me some slack."

"Anyway, we stayed in Oak Town for two months and every night for those two months, I watched her perform. One night, all three of us went down together and Lyon dared me to go talk to her. Obviously I wouldn't back down from a challenge, especially if it's from Lyon, so I did."

"And that's where you two hit it off?"

"No. That's where it went horribly wrong. As I was walking up to the stage, a waiter dropped one of the glasses that was on his tray and it shattered everywhere and while trying to avoid one of the shards, I tripped and fell on my face." Gray wasn't even mad when Juvia burst out laughing because Lyon had done the same thing. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. But she had come up to me after her last performance for the night and invited me up to her room. So who won now?" Gray exclaimed, smiling triumphantly. "But not to do that!" Gray yelled, seeing Juvia's shocked face, "God, we were so young!"

"Anyway, we just talked but even today, I think that night was the best night of my life. Although I was the one doing most of the talking, which was surprising because I'm never the talkative one, she said that she had a great time. I don't know, I felt like with her I could just say anything and everything I had been thinking about or going through. I trusted this stranger so much and I couldn't figure out why. She told me that although she only played the piano, one day she wanted to sing. And I told her to chase her dreams, that they would never become a reality if she didn't try. Then she told me that she had a great song in her mind based on our talk that night. Then a year later, she became famous with that song you sang, Eyes On Me."

"Was that the song she was talking about?"

Gray shrugged, "I don't know. I never saw her again after that. Within that year, Ur died so I was staying with Natsu and his dad, Igneel. Lyon went off somewhere, he didn't really like me too much after that." Gray explained vaguely. Juvia decided not to pry, it wasn't her business and the memory seemed to cause him pain. "Then Ameonna disappeared for a while, then her body was found and she was declared dead. People say she ran away from the fame because she was too young to handle it so she killed herself. It's a shame that she died while she was still in her prime. I didn't believe it at first until the report of her body being found was released."

Gray looked at Juvia, expecting her to say something, but she just stayed silent. He couldn't read her expression and her eyes seemed to be empty. Like she was... soulless. He recognized this look of hers, it was back in the water when she was fully siren.

"...Juvia?"

It was as if hearing her name snapped her out of her daze. She looked at him for a moment seeming confused, although Gray couldn't figure out why. "Juvia just needs water. You should go to bed Gray. Good night." Gray watched her close the door to his bedroom, wondering what the hell just happened.

.

With Juvia living with him now, Gray never found himself being able to sleep in. It was like she had an internal alarm to wake up at the crack of dawn. Being the light sleeper that he was, Gray immediately woke up when he heard her shuffling to the bathroom. However, he wasn't as annoyed as he thought he would be, which was a surprise because Gray loved sleeping.

The doorbell rang as Juvia got out of the bathroom and Gray almost fainted when he saw Juvia in nothing but his shirt. Granted, they had bought more outside clothes than home clothes for her, so she probably didn't have much to wear but she looked amazing. All of Gray's attention was on her legs because they were the longest and leanest pair he had ever seen. If she wished to dress like this more often, he would have absolutely no problem with-

Wait. Cana.

It was as if thinking of her was like cold water being poured on his body, like a sharp pull back to reality. Why? Why was he thinking of Juvia this way? He wouldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman, but his heart belonged to Cana. Didn't it? Gray then remembered that the doorbell rang earlier and opened the door, cursing at his luck when he saw who was on the other side. With how great this day had started, he should have expected life to find some way to ruin it. He should have expected Cana to come to his house today to visit. He did not, however, expect to see her crying.

"Take me back Gray. I love you."

Juvia and Gray stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to do or how to react. Juvia quickly excused herself, telling Gray that she would wait for him in his bedroom, and closed the door to give them more privacy. Gray was at a loss. Here was the woman he loved, begging him to take her back and he was doubting himself? This was the ticket to rid himself of this curse and to win her back, so why was he hesitating?

Gray stared at her, seeing the hope in her eyes. He then stared at the closed door to his room, knowing Juvia was there, waiting for him. He looked back to Cana and feelings he couldn't understand began to fill his heart.

"Please take me back."

'Should I?'

 **.**

 **I didn't want this to be a chapter where it's mostly lyrics or is just too long because of lyrics so I cut if short. But like I said in chapter 1, if you want to hear the whole thing it's called Eyes on Me. I might have the full thing in a later chapter but- Wait no, spoiler alert.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is going to be this chapter but in Juvia's point of view. It's going to focus more on the curse and Juvia's feelings about everything because I usually focus more on Gray. It'll also show Gray's answer to Cana.**


	5. My Mind

**So like I said this chapter is going to be pretty much the last chapter but in Juvia's point of view, so I would reccomend re reading hapter 4 since its been a while. But I won't make it like the exact same thing. I'll take away what would be repetitive and add new things. Also here comes Gray's answer to Cana!**

 **Also I'm so sorry it's been almost a year! I've been crazy busy but I'm going to try and keep up. It's not fair to the people who regularly keep up with this story (even if my OG's gave up on this story and left D:).**

Chapter 5: My Mind

Juvia wasn't sure what to say to Gray to make him feel better. She could tell he was fuming and only seconds away from snapping, but she literally knew next to nothing about him and even less about Cana. She couldn't bash her to make him feel better or tell him if she was worth the second shot because she didn't know if she was. Juvia felt almost useless, here was this man suffering, a man who was taking care of her when he had no reason to, and she couldn't do a damn thing to help him in a time of need.

She couldn't stop the small smile that grew on her face as she thought about Gray's kindness. She was a siren who couldn't feel emotions but Gray made her feel... warm. Was that an emotion? Juvia didn't know. In any other circumstance, Juvia would not have accepted this part human part siren deal she was under, but being able to stay by Gray's side made it all okay. Having someone who cared about her was very new to her but she liked it. Was this what it was like to be human? She couldn't help but wonder if she had this warmth in her previous life, and if she did, what on earth made her want to give it up.

Juvia didn't want to give Gray up for the world.

Juvia was sure she wasn't in love with him because sirens couldn't feel such a thing. But she felt comfort and peace around him, and although it was quite an alien feeling, she wanted to have it for the rest of her life. Juvia couldn't remember anything about emotions, and she was positive that sirens weren't able to feel them, so she didn't know how to explain this feeling. Maybe it was her part human self peeking through. Maybe that was the key to breaking the curse.

"What could she possibly want from me?" She heard Gray shout next to her. Juvia almost sighed, she knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped. "She broke up with me! Now what, she wants to get back together? It doesn't even make sense because the semester is going to start soon, so why would she want to if she's just going to leave again? And on that note, why would she take a job if she was going to leave like two days later?"

Juvia shrugged, "I can only guess that she must have transferred to Magnolia." She had been wondering the same as Cana made her little scene in the restaurant and that seemed like the only reasonable conclusion. Juvia smiled, being quite proud of her deduction. "Now that she's back, she must want to rekindle the relationship. You should be happy Gray, this will fix your heartbreak."

"And?"

"If you're heartbreak is fixed, the curse should lift. I've told you before, those who become a siren are struck with grief over the loss of love. Thus, the ocean provides them a freedom of that heartbreak by erasing your memories of your past and letting you create a new life in the ocean. Except, it's a curse because there is no new life in the ocean, just the overwhelming loneliness and the goal of returning to the land. Anyway, siren's hearts do not feel emotion, which is why our hearts don't glow. Because you're still part human, yours does glow, which is why I believe you can break the curse by falling in love again. And who better than the one who caused your heartbreak in the first place?" The words left a bitter taste in Juvia's mouth. Helping Gray for all he's done for her should make her feel happy so then why did she feel... sad?

"So... if I fall in love with Cana again, I can become fully human?" Juvia watched as Gray's eyes lit up and she felt that feeling again. His eyes were lighting up for Cana. He wanted to be with Cana again. Juvia didn't know what to feel.

But what about you?" Juvia just stared at him, "What about me?"

"What if you fall in love? Can't you, because you're part human?" Juvia shrugged, "You kept more of your human self. I kept more of my siren self. Juvia can't feel love, or any emotion, because of her siren heart." Juvia couldn't help but wonder if that was even true. She was feeling a lot of things at that moment, and if they weren't emotions, what were they? Juvia took the keys from Gray's hand and unlocked the door. She couldn't help but wonder if Gray were to fall in love with Cana again and became fully human, would she become fully siren again?

.

Juvia felt contentment as she sang the song. Although she didn't know what it was supposed to represent and how she knew it, singing it brought her peace. If it was possible for a song to make you feel like you can escape reality, this song would do that for her. She was sure the memories she lost about the song were only good ones, which made her miss them even more. She wondered if it would ever be possible to regain her memories. Would she want them though? Wouldn't they be awful, if she was sorrowful enough for her to become a siren? Whose love did she lose? Who brought her so much pain?

Sorrow. Loneliness. Emptiness.

All the emotions of a siren. A siren. Juvia felt as if her soul was slipping away. The water. She needed to be in the water. She was a siren, it was where she belonged. The water was her home, the water welcomed her with open arms. The water could never hurt her like humans could.

"Juvia?"

Juvia flinched at his voice as she was brought back to reality. What just happened? Was the water calling out to her or was she missing it? No way, Juvia didn't miss it one bit. Was she having... withdrawals of the water? If so, why wasn't Gray feeling it as well? She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. Could it really be that Gray loving Cana would nullify their curse, which would turn him fully human and her... siren? Of course it would, how could she think she would remain human if Gray reversed the curse by falling in love.

"I just need water. You should go to bed Gray. Good night."

She didn't want to be a siren. She didn't want to say goodbye to Gray and this new life. But could she really be so selfish by telling him to leave Cana in his past?

.

Juvia cursed silently as she realized she didn't buy enough pajamas when they had gone shopping. She felt bad about Gray spending money on her so she kept it to the bare minimum, focusing more on underwear and outside clothes, which was silly because she had no reason to go outside. Wearing only Gray's shirt made her feel embarrassed but she had little choice now. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she heard the doorbell ring. Now she really wished she was wearing pants.

Juvia saw Gray sitting on the couch, staring at her with a look she couldn't understand. What emotion was this? Emotions were not her strongpoint at the moment. Juvia wondered why Gray was staring at her and not opening the door like a good host. He eventually got up and went to the door. Juvia didn't have to ask who it was, she recognized the voice instantly.

"Take me back Gray. I love you."

Juvia immediately turned to Gray, who was staring at her as well. Juvia felt very out of place and excused herself, needing to get away from the awkward situation. There it was, that damn feeling. That sadness and anger building up in her chest. She sat on Gray's bed and almost ripped her hair out. Siren's weren't supposed to feel anything. Sirens weren't supposed to care about anything or anyone but themselves.

But Juvia was no longer a siren. But then what was with the water withdrawals and why didn't Gray feel it? She still held more of her siren traits and Gray his human ones, which was because the deal didn't fully work. It made sense but it also made her worry. She wanted to be fully human, she didn't want to have any siren traits in her. She thought she would've been okay with it as long as she could stay by Gray's side, but if he wanted to be with Cana, she wouldn't have a place in his life anymore. She would be alone.

Alone. All alone. Rejected. Out of place.

Juvia wasn't sure she could deal with that again.

What could she do? Tell Gray not to be with Cana? Juvia couldn't just walk up to him and say "Hey I know you love her and all, but don't because I could risk becoming a siren again and I don't want that. So, you know, stay heartbroken." Juvia couldn't be so selfish to a man who was nothing but kind to her.

Juvia decided to open the door just a little bit to see what was going on and what she saw made her wish she hadn't.

Gray was kissing Cana. His arms were around her torso. Her arms were around his neck. Juvia felt her world crash. That feeling of loneliness, the feeling of not belonging, and another feeling she couldn't quite describe. It all hit her like a ton of bricks. She closed the door quickly, realizing she shouldn't be watching that. She should be happy for Gray. His heartbreak would be fixed soon, he would break the curse and become fully human. It was what he wanted and what she wanted for him.

How she felt didn't matter if Gray was happy. She would keep telling herself that until she believed it.

There was one thing that bugged Juvia. She opened the door just a bit to take another look at Cana before closing the door and deciding to sleep away her troubles.

If Cana swore she loved Gray and now finally got him back, why was her heart still glowing blue?

 **.**

 **Why do you guys think its glowing blue?**

 **My heart breaks for Juvia. I can't believe I'm putting my baby through so much pain D: But before anyone asks why they don't just say how they feel, Gray, although beginning to doubt himself, still believes he's in love with Cana. It's going to take being with her again to decide whether he really is or not. Juvia just became human again after being a siren for many years, so she still feels like she's in siren mode (aka not feeling any type of emotion) and can't comprehend or describe the emotions she's suddenly beginning to feel. It's hard to be used to one lifestyle than have it change so suddenly.**

 **Let me know what you guys think and thank you to everyone for reviewing! :D**

 **Review responses:**

 **Star197: ...Oops?**

 **Kyogan-Saori: ...Oops again? And honestly, I love Cana. But if I were to imagine Gray having any type of past relationship with any of the members of Fairy Tail, it would be her. Weird huh?**

 **Guest: Ahhh thank you so much! I hope the rest of it lives up to your expectations or exceeds it!**

 **.: Hahahaha I guess this chapter wasn't as cute huh?**

 **Guest: You and everyone else are probably not happy with Gray right now lol but there's one flaw to your theory. If Juvia is Ameonna, how come the reports of her death say her body was found and therefore was confirmed dead? Not saying if you're right or wrong though ;p**

 **: Here it is**

 **Winterliebend: Definitely continuing. I have this whole story written out in my head to stop in the middle**


	6. Song of Memories

**I'm really trying to go for a weekly or bi weekly uploading schedule. But I get anxious if I don't have enough prewritten chapters before I upload. My biggest fear is being caught up, which makes writing more stressful.**

 **Anyway, here's it is! Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

Chapter 6: Song of Memories

Gray wasn't sure what to expect when he agreed to take Cana back, but he certainly didn't expect to feel so... awkward. Here she was, the woman he swore he loved, right in front of him and he had no idea what to say.

"So... uh... great weather right?" Gray tried, not sure where he was trying to go with this conversation. Cana raised an eyebrow, "It's raining Gray." Gray wanted to face palm, he used to be so much smoother. Cana giggled, "It's so cute to see you so nervous! Let's head out though, I don't want to be late for class. What time does Natsu usually come?" Gray paled, he had forgotten to tell his friends about Cana. They would all be so pissed, especially Natsu, which was bad because Natsu was Gray's ride. Before Gray could think of a lie, he heard the car horn from outside, signaling Natsu's arrival.

'I'm fucked.'

Before Gray could stop her, Cana practically skipped to Natsu's car and let herself in. Gray could see Natsu's look of horror then the glare sent his way. He would have a lot of explaining to do.

.

"So you want to hang out after your last class?" Although Gray was done for the day, Cana still had one more class. He didn't like the idea of hanging around campus for two hours waiting for her, but he would do it. "Hang out? You mean go on a date?" Gray looked at her for a moment, "Oh... right. Yes, that's what I meant." Gray corrected himself awkwardly. Why was this so awkward? This is what he wanted, so why did it feel so wrong?

Cana looked at him, "You wanted to be together again didn't you?" Gray said nothing, only nodding. "You still like me, don't you?" Gray wanted to say he didn't just like her, he loved her, but no words came out. Once again, he simply nodded. "Great! So wait for me okay?" Gray just smiled as she walked away. He wanted to kick himself. He also wanted to go home.

.

Juvia knew she shouldn't have just left the apartment considering she didn't know her way around and Gray would be furious, but she couldn't stay cooped up in his apartment anymore. She loved it, it was very cozy and felt like home, but she needed to be outside. Plus, she wanted to put her new clothes to good use. Settling for a light blue halter sundress and cute sandals, she made her way outside. There were only two places she knew of, the beach and 8Island.

"...Definitely 8Island." She wasn't ready to be near the water again, especially after her water withdrawals. It still worried her, actually, so many things about this curse worried her. She had witnessed so many sirens luring humans into the water to turn themselves and each time nothing had gone wrong. She could accept that it didn't work because Gray wasn't freshly heartbroken. His had dulled over time to the point where even Juvia doubted whether he truly loved this Cana girl or not. Although she could no longer see his heart, she remembered the dull blue it had radiated. But even if it hadn't worked, why was she suffering more than he was? She hated that she held more of her siren part while Gray his human qualities. It made her fear every passing day. What if one day she woke up a full siren again. Or if Gray succeeded in reversing the curse, would that revert her back to a siren?

But could Gray even reverse the curse? Juvia had told him falling in love again could be a way, but even she wasn't sure if that was correct. She had just wanted to give him a sliver of hope so that even if it was impossible, at least he tried. She wanted to at least do that much for him. But Cana didn't love him, that Juvia knew. If she did, she wouldn't have still been heartbroken even after Gray took her back. Juvia needed to see her heart again to be sure, but she was almost sure that Gray was a rebound. If that was true, Juvia would make Cana pay for hurting Gray again.

Before she could think about all the possible ways of invoking the fear of God within Cana, she realized she had arrived at her destination and walked in. Not even a few steps in, Juvia realized she had no money and wouldn't be able to pay for anything she'd want to order. Shoulders drooped in defeat, she was about to turn around and go home when something caught her eye. Something that tugged at her heart although she didn't know why.

A piano.

Without even realizing it, she found herself next to the beautiful instrument. It seemed a little dull, slightly dusty even. Juvia frowned at the sight, how could something so beautiful just be sitting here collecting dust?

"Do you know how to play?" Juvia turned and saw a small old man watching her with a small smile on his face, "I... don't know." She answered honestly. It was the truth, she didn't know whether she could or not. "It's a shame really. When I first opened this cafe, I bought it thinking of hiring a pianist to play here. Never did though so it's been collecting dust for years." An idea came to the old man which made his smile grow, "How about if you play a song and I like it enough, I'll hire you." Juvia stared at him, not knowing what to say. Just because she felt some odd pull towards this piano didn't mean she knew how to play it. What if she was awful and just ended up embarrassing herself? But on the other hand, what if she was good? This was the opportunity to get a job, which she desperately wanted to be able to repay Gray.

She turned to the keys and put her hands on them. Before she could even blink, it was like her hands had a mind of their own. Somehow, she knew what keys to press, what the next chord would be, what song she was trying to play. She recognized it instantly, it was Eyes on Me. What was this song to her? Why was it so important? How did she know so much about it? How was she able to play it on the piano without any memories? Juvia couldn't even remember what keys were what note so this should have been impossible.

Juvia didn't realize she had finished until she heard applause. She looked around and saw people smiling and looking at her. She blushed in embarrassment and bowed, not sure how to take their praise. She would've run out of there had she not heard one of the patrons words.

"Ah, that tune reminds me of my Oak Town days." Juvia turned to him, remembering the town from Gray's story. "This hotel bar I went to had a girl there who played that tune almost every night. It never got boring or felt overplayed and the bar was always filled up with people just wanting to see her. She was young, but she was so beautiful. Ameonna was her name. Damn, I'd never forget it."

"I was there too." Another patron said, raising his glass, "Shame she died so young though. She had just started her career. She would've made it big."

Juvia wasn't sure what happened next or why, but suddenly her head began to feel as if it was going to split open. A rush of images began to hurl themselves at her and she couldn't comprehend what each of them meant. Were they memories? She tried to focus on one to see what it was trying to show her but it only made the pain more agonizing. She fell to the floor, clutching her head for dear life. She ignored the worried chatter or her new employer's consoling words. All she could think about was getting back home before she really fainted. She needed to go to the place where she felt safe.

'Home. Home. Home. I need to go home.' She could feel the siren in her calling out for the water, but the human in her called out for Gray. She shook her head, ignoring the seething pain. Gray couldn't be her knight in shining armor right now, she would have to save herself. She quickly turned to the old man, promising him she would be back tomorrow to discuss working hours then proceeded to push her way past the bystanders. She even collided man who felt like he was made of iron, but she quickly apologized and made her way home.

Home, where Gray was.

.

Gray swore he never felt so drained and wasn't sure if it was because of his awkward date with Cana or because of college. Maybe it was both, but all he wanted to do was curl up on his couch, play some video games for a while, and then go to sleep. He opened the door, not expecting the delicious aroma to invade his nostrils. Was Juvia cooking? Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I'm home." Gray called out. His jaw dropped when he saw Juvia, who yet again was only clad in one of his shirts. But hey, he wasn't complaining. Juvia turned to him and smiled, "You're just in time! I made pasta. You really need to go grocery shopping though, it was hard to scrounge up the ingredients for this." Gray scoffed, "Groceries? Those are a luxury to a broke college student like me. I live off ramen and take out." Juvia beamed at him, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore." Gray turned from the television where he was currently turning on his Play station and raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

"I got a job!"

She proceeded to tell him of her day, carefully leaving out what happened after she played the song. She was right about one thing, he was furious that she left the house without telling him. "You're still new to all of this! What if you got lost? I would have no way to find you! You need to get a phone. Maybe we can have some sort of joint plan." Juvia looked at him innocently while plating the pasta, "You mean like a couple?" Gray nodded, "Yeah, exactly like a- wait what? No! I mean, yes like that but not like- Oh look, my game is on!" He exclaimed, plopping down on the couch. He knew it was nothing serious, after all it was just a phone plan. But him and Juvia as a couple? Juvia as his girlfriend? It shouldn't feel right because Cana was his girlfriend. Honestly, even Gray wasn't sure how he felt about her now. He decided that maybe he needed to spend more time with her to get things back to how they used to be. But deep down, a part of him didn't mind thinking of Juvia in that way.

"Is this a video game? What are you playing?" Juvia asked as she sat next to him. Gray smiled the screen, "The Last of Us. I usually play Black Ops with Natsu but he's kind of pissed at me at the moment." Juvia looked at the screen, "What is it about?" Gray looked at her for a moment, before explaining the basic plot of the post apocalyptic game. He was so used to Cana not caring and usually complaining about these games, calling them stupid. She would always nag at him to spend time with her and he would get so frustrated to where he would do as she said just so she would shut up. But now, here was Juvia honestly interested in learning what the game was about. 'If only Cana could be more like Juvia.' He found himself thinking without realizing.

"You have to stealth it Juvia! Don't get caught, if they touch you it's game over."

"I said STEALTH! Why did you shoot your gun!?"

"I pressed the wrong button!"

"Bricks are good. You can use them to kill the clickers!"

"WHY DID YOU THROW THE BRICK AT THE WALL!?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Oh my God, did they hear that? They're getting closer! What do I do!?"

"RUN!"

That night, the two had a great time. From explaining the plot of the game to forcing her to play it and watching her die many times, to both of them playing it together, they had lost track of time and realized it was one in the morning. Gray knew he had to sleep because he had class in the morning and work right after and Juvia also had to start her new job. He looked at the controller sadly, "I don't think I've had this much fun in a while."

Juvia laughed, "I can't remember if I've ever played video games before, but playing it with you was so much fun. We should do that again soon. Same game though, it's getting really good." Gray laid back on the couch and watched Juvia walk to his room, not bothering to stop himself from gazing at the sway of her hips. Gray had the goofiest grin as he was falling asleep. That night, all he could think about was Juvia.

.

 **The Last of Us is one of the best video games I have ever played. It's a post-apocalyptic game that hits you in the feels so many times that your heart is in pieces by the end of it. It's so good that I've replayed it so many times. If you have the consoles for it (ps3, ps4, maybe xbox?) and you don't mind blood and thriller type games, I recommend it. I didn't go into it that much because I knew some of you wouldn't care lol.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Gray is beginning to feel something for Juvia, but still believes Cana is the one for him. We'll see how Juvia feels for him too in the upcoming chapters! Hope you all stay tuned. And as always, if you have any questions, leave them as a review and I'll answer it in the A/N!**

 **Martygruvialover: Was this soon enough? Lol**

 **FelixtheTurtle: Not saying if you're wrong or right**

 **Guest: That's exactly why!**

 **Kyogan Saori** **: Was it? I usually go up to 7 or 8 pages on Word for this story.**

 **Winterliebend: Thank you! And thank you for showing support on this story since the beginning!**

 **Guest: I mean I said that in Chapter 1 sooooo… lol**


	7. Anxious Heart

**I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers who've been there since the beginning, and still stuck around even when I was gone for the whole year. It was a rough year for me, but I've had time to cope and I'm ready to make up for lost time. Shout out to you guys for being the real MVPs.**

 **.**

Chapter 7: Anxious Heart

"Listen, you always say everyone deserves a second chance. So, that's what I'm doing, I'm giving Cana a second chance." Gray paused for a moment, "Yeah, I know she dumped me for no reason. This is a chance to find out why. Depending on her answer, this relationship will go on or end very quickly. Ah shit, she's trying to get my attention. I'll talk to you later Natsu." Although Natsu may have been mad at him for taking her back so easily, he was still his best friend and meant it when he said he was only a phone call away no matter what.

"Gray! We're here to spend time together and we've barely talked. Come into the water with me!" Gray paled, he knew he couldn't go into the water under any circumstances. "I uh- I can't swim." Even he knew that was bullshit. He and Cana used to go swimming together all the time. She just glared at him. Gray groaned, he was in trouble now.

"I forgot?" How smooth.

"What's with you recently? It's like you don't even like me anymore. If you didn't want me, why did you even agree to take me back. You're so confusing and I don't get what you-"

"Alright enough, let's just get in the fucking water." Gray almost winced at how rude he sounded. Was this how he always reacted around her? Brash, uncaring and just wanting her to shut up? He wondered what was so great about their relationship if he just felt constantly annoyed by her and why he wanted to save it so badly. Or could it be that he never noticed it until now?

"So many things have changed. I've changed." He mumbled to himself, not realizing he said the words out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just-" Gray froze when he was waist deep in the water. He looked down and saw scales forming on his legs. Was he transforming right now!? Gray turned to Cana who was waiting for him further down. He had to act fast, any longer and he would grow a fin right in front of her! How would he even explain this one? 'Yeah so the girl living with me kissed me randomly and turned me into this.' Right, she would ask what drugs he was on and if she could have some.

Either Gray's prayers reached the heavens or he just had amazing luck because his phone started to ring. He turned and almost sighed in relief, shouting out a quick apology to Cana as he raced to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Juvia! I'm calling from 8Island's phone." Gray remembered he had forced her to memorize his number in case she needed to call him while she was out because they still haven't added a line for her. Gray perked up hearing her voice, as if Juvia was exactly what he needed right now. After all, he would much rather be playing The Last of Us with her than be at the beach with Cana. "So today I'm starting my job and I wanted to know if you wanted to watch me perform. It's my first one after all."

Gray's shoulders sagged. He wanted to, he truly did. But he was with Cana right now and it would be wrong to ditch his girlfriend for another girl. But God, he wanted to go see Juvia play so badly. Maybe he could take Cana with him?

"I'm with Cana right now."

"Oh, ah never mind then. Spend time with her, she's your girlfriend after all. Anyway, I have to go. See you when I get home!" Gray wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he could of sworn he heard... disappointment? Maybe it was his imagination, maybe he just wanted to believe he heard it that way.

He turned to Cana, wondering what he should do now but he lost his train of thought when he saw her. She was in the water, fully submerged and then she just leapt out like a mermaid. But he wasn't thinking of her anymore, he was remembering the night he met Juvia. She looked so much more beautiful, so much more alluring. She looked like she was an extension of the ocean itself. Gray was sure Juvia could have lured him into the water even without the song.

"Gray! Hurry up."

Gray shook his head, realizing he was thinking about Juvia while on his date with Cana, which wasn't a very good sign. "You love Cana, not Juvia." Gray told himself, but even he could feel the tiniest bit of doubt within himself. After all, Juvia had been plaguing his thoughts recently and he didn't mind it much. Actually, he didn't mind it at all.

.

"So how did it go?" Natsu asked Gray. Although he didn't like Cana anymore, he was still curious. Gray groaned and leaned back into the couch. He had called Natsu over to rant about his date and now he didn't know where to begin. "It was awful." He shouldn't have even been surprised when his salmon haired friend started laughing.

"I knew it wouldn't take long for this to go wrong. So what happened? Did she pick her nose in front of you?" Gray flinched at Natsu's stupidity, "God, no. It just doesn't feel... right. I don't feel the way if I used to feel." Natsu said nothing so Gray continued, "I feel like I used to love her more. Now it's like everything she says or does annoys me, but I can't remember ever feeling like that before. I don't get why it's so different now."

"Maybe it's not her who's different, it's you." Gray looked at his best friend but couldn't think of anything to say, "The break up gave you the break you needed from her to help you realize she always treated you like shit, you just let her." Gray almost retorted but Natsu didn't let him, "Maybe now you can see you deserve better. Or that you found better but you're just in denial because you still believe you love Cana. Maybe you want to believe you still love Cana because she was the only person you've ever been in love with. But in reality, you stopped loving her after she broke your heart for no reason. You just fooled yourself into thinking you need her back."

Could that have been the reason? Juvia had said his heart didn't shine like a heartbroken person's usually did. Could it be that he forced himself to believe that he was in love with her because they had been together for so long? Was he just using her as a way to reverse the curse and not because he really love her?

"Guess you do have a brain in there."

"Shut up."

Gray checked his phone to see the time but saw he had a message from Juvia. _'Bring Cana over when you get the chance. Don't ask why, just do it please.'_ He wasn't sure why and it definitely didn't seem like a good idea. He wasn't sure how he felt about being in the same room as both of them alone.

.

Juvia closed her eyes as she played the last note. She may not have known what she was playing, but the flow of music mesmerized her as well as the patrons of the little cafe. She closed her eyes, experiencing the same pain as before. It wasn't as intense this time around because she expected it and mentally prepared herself. She braced herself, this time taking in the images she saw. She saw herself on a stage looking happier than she was when she saw herself with legs again. The words she was singing sounded like the lyrics to Eyes on Me and the millions of people surrounding her gave the impression that she was singing for a concert. If this really was her life before she became a siren, could she have been a singer?

Could she have been Ameonna?

She almost lit up, ecstatic of the idea of being Gray's first love. She wondered if it really was her that he was talking to that night, and what it was exactly that was said. She wanted to remember everything. She wanted to know if she had loved him at first sight as well.

Juvia cleared her throat, realizing she was getting ahead of herself. Although it was likely, there was no proof that she was the singer Ameonna. Unless someone in these visions called her Ameonna she would never know. Just then, Juvia remembered Gray's earlier words.

 _"Ameonna disappeared for a while, then her body was found and she was declared dead."_

Juvia's shoulders sagged as her excitement plummeted. There was no way she could be Ameonna if Ameonna was already dead. Feeling defeated, she finished her shift, bid farewell to her boss and trudged back home. It left her wondering what all of this meant. As Juvia was wondering what she would see next, she couldn't help but wonder who she really was.

.

"Damn. We just missed her." Gajeel groaned, begrudgingly taking a seat at an empty table. If he wasn't so hungry, he would have just walked out. Levy sat in front of him, eyeing him, "Why won't you just let this go? Who is she to you anyway?" She tried not to let the jealousy be evident in her voice.

Who was she to him? How would he even answer that? She was everything to him. His childhood, his best friend, his sister, his entire life. He would do anything to protect her and although he loved her in a different way than he loved Levy, he loved her just as much.

He knew it was her from the moment he saw her. The nostalgia of seeing her playing a piano made the memories that he could never let go of rush back to him in a heartbeat. He had waited to hear the full song, wanting to confirm his suspicion. He hadn't even needed to see her face, just those familiar blue locks and the grace of her playing was more than enough. It was her, Gajeel was sure of it.

The one thing he couldn't figure out was where the hell had she been all these years and why she had just brushed right past him. Just as easily as he could recognize her in a crowd, she could do the same for him as well. Why had she not recognized him that day? No matter how distressed she had seemed, Gajeel knew she would never ignore him the way she had then.

"You said her name was Ameonna, right? Who was she to you?" The name had sounded familiar to Levy but she couldn't quite place her finger on it and Gajeel wasn't one to talk about his past.

"Ameonna? No, that's for her fans. She was my little sister, my raindrop, my waterworks, she was all the stupid nicknames I gave her. She was my Juvia."

 **.**

 **Raise your hand if you knew it all along! But now answer this. How was her body found if she's still alive.?**

 **I hope you guys don't mind if I skip the review responses for this one. Uploading this in a rush before I have to head out! Let me know what you guys think and as always, thanks for being here!**

 **.**


	8. Listen to the Cries of the Ocean

**Sorry this is so late. It's been a rough few weeks.**

 **.**

Chapter 8: Listen to the Cries of the Ocean

Waking up to four furious knocks on the door was not the way Gray had planned on waking up that morning. He groaned and rolled over, hoping that ignoring the nuisance would make it go away. However, if it was who he thought it was, that would only make it worse. Nonstop, loud banging confirmed his suspicion, which made him want to bang his head against the wall.

"Who is that?" Juvia asked sleepily, stepping out of the bedroom. Gray looked at his bedroom longingly, forgetting what his bed felt like because he had gotten so used to the couch. "Well since I can't see through doors, I won't know the answer to that until I open it." Juvia rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, "Just open it before I throw you in the ocean." Gray smirked at her, "I don't know if you forgot, but I can't drown anymore." Juvia grinned at him and Gray could see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "I think I would be the last person to forget, don't you think?"

"I hear you talking Gray! Open the damn door!"

Gray looked at Juvia as he made his way to the door, "You know, I invited the beast over because you wanted me too. You open it." Juvia raised an eyebrow, "What a nice way to address your girlfriend." They both flinched at the word. It left a foul taste in both of their mouths.

"Uh..." Juvia stuttered, suddenly feeling very tense, "I'll just get it." She was no longer in denial of her feelings for Gray. She didn't understand how she was able to feel such emotions, but she did know that she cared deeply for Gray. Whether it was love or not, she didn't know. But there was a place for him in her heart and she wanted to tell him badly. It just didn't feel right while he was with Cana. Besides, she also didn't know how he would react to her feelings. She needed to sort everything out before she risked scaring off Gray from her life.

Remembering Cana, Juvia opened the door and wasn't surprised to see her glare. Cana didn't exactly hide her dislike for her. "What are you doing here?" Juvia almost asked the same thing but already knew that Gray invited her over.

"I live here."

"...What?"

Juvia smirked at Cana, "Gray didn't tell you? Oops." Petty, she knew, but Cana just brought that side out of her. Juvia couldn't help but be amazed at how much she had changed, and how much Gray had influenced it.

"She's a family friend. We've been close since we were kids." Gray chimed in and Juvia almost felt disappointed. She wondered why she had expected any other answer. Cana was his girlfriend, which was a very harsh pull back to reality.

Juvia eyed Cana down, getting a glance at the color of her heart once again, and her suspicion was confirmed. Her heart was blue. Cana was heartbroken despite getting back together with Gray, meaning Cana was hiding something. Juvia became furious at the thought of Cana just using Gray. "Well whatever. Give Gray and I some alone time. We need... privacy for what's about to happen." Gray and Juvia flinched at how forward and brash Cana was.

"I'm not going anywhere. Gray I have to tell you-"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Cana snapped, "Stop trying to get close to _my_ man! I don't care if you like him or love him or whatever, he's taken so go somewhere else while we're trying to have some alone time! Gray, pick right now! Me or her!" Gray looked between the two, not sure what was happening. Why was Cana blowing up like this? She never seemed like the jealous type and she had only met Juvia once.

"Cana..." Gray started. Juvia wasn't sure why there were tears in her eyes but she wasn't about to let Gray or Cana see them, so she turned around and ran out the door. She didn't care that she was dressed in pajama shorts and a crop top. She didn't care that she looked like a mess. She didn't even care that she had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get out of there.

Gray and Cana are together.

Gray and Cana are dating.

Gray is in love with Cana.

So why did Juvia expect him to say her name instead?

Juvia looked at around and almost laughed at where her emotions had taken her. It was ironic really, following her emotions led her to the place where she had forgotten how to feel them.

She stared out into the ocean and she could feel the siren in her yearning to be in the water. It had been a while, Juvia realized, since she had fully submerged in the water. Back when she had felt the dire need to have water at Gray's apartment, the glass of water had only slightly subdued it. What she really needed was to be deep into the ocean. Where she couldn't hear or see the world around her, only the life in the water.

'This is my home.'

She felt it again, the need to be in the water.

'This is where I belong.'

In the ocean, she felt no pain. She felt no emotions. She was lonely but at least she didn't have to worry about her heart being broken. She didn't have to be confused about her feelings anymore because she wouldn't have any. Juvia didn't realize that she was getting deeper into the water. She didn't realize her fin was beginning to form. She was letting the siren in her take over, completely ignoring her desire to be human again.

'If I go back, maybe Gray could be fully human again.'

There was no guarantee, but it didn't hurt to try. What did she have on land anyway? Feelings for a man who loved someone else? Tiny pieces of a broken memory that seemed to raise more questions than answers? The ocean was her true home. There was no confusion, no pain, and no questions. The ocean was where she belonged.

"Nobody would miss me." Juvia whispered, closing her eyes and allowing herself to fall completely into the water. She opened her eyes to see the familiar navy blue tail. The taste of the salt water, and the school of fish swimming around. The seaweed and coral seemed to dance around her as if saying "Welcome home". Juvia smiled sadly.

"This is home. This is where I belong."

So why did she feel as if a part of her was missing?

"Juvia?"

She opened her eyes slightly. Nobody knew her here. Who could have been calling her?

"Juvia."

It sounded like Gray. Juvia shook her head. It couldn't be Gray because he was with Cana doing things she wished she could be doing with him. Juvia blushed like mad, sirens don't feel such things. Here she was, trying to go back to her old life but still thinking of Gray. She had to let him go. She didn't belong with him. She would never belong with him.

"Juvia!"

Then suddenly something hit her, as if ice cold water was thrown at her head. Juvia realized that she didn't want to leave Gray's side. Even if he only like her as a friend for the rest of his life, she wanted to be with him. He had done so much for her and she wanted to repay him. How could she do that if she became a siren again? She wanted to be there through his best and darkest times. She wanted to be with him. He trusted her and she trusted him. Juvia didn't want to lose that.

"Juvia!"

Juvia's eyes opened wide when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her towards the surface. All she could see was the back of the person, but she knew for a fact that it was Gray. She would know those black spikes anywhere.

"Gray?"

He ignored her, which she expected and didn't mind. She was still in shock that he was here. Even as they got to the surface and their fins changed back into legs, he still dragged her along. She already knew why, he wanted to go to the part of the sand that the water couldn't touch. Was he... angry with her?

Finally, he had stopped, but it was so sudden that Juvia almost stumbled into him. He whirled around so quick that Juvia wondered how he wasn't dizzy.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Juvia's eyes widened. He was angry.

"Well, you said Cana so I left. Then I just ended up here and-"

"Why here!? Were you trying to go back? Were you just going to vanish forever without even a warning or goodbye?" Juvia didn't realize he would be so angry. She couldn't believe it, but she couldn't deny how happy it made her.

"I didn't plan for this! It just happened this way and I just started to revert back to my siren self. The water was calling out to me and I guess I was vulnerable enough to listen."

"But why!?"

"Because you had picked Cana, Gray! I realized I didn't have a place there when she was around so I came to the place where I would always belong." Juvia shouted, but immediately regretted it, seeing the hurt look on Gray's face. "I told you, didn't I? My place is yours too. If there's a problem, talk to me about it." Gray pulled Juvia close to him and embraced her tightly. Juvia could feel the desperation in it. His actions spoke louder than his words. Juvia realized. Gray really was afraid of losing her. She smiled to herself, even if he never felt the same as she did, this was enough. "Don't come here without me, especially when you're upset." Juvia laughed as he became flustered by his own words. He didn't even try to correct himself, deciding to quit while he was still sort of ahead.

"I like you Gray. I like you as more than just a friend." She could feel him tense and gently embraced him back. "I'm not expecting to hear you say it back. I'm not even expecting you to feel the same. I just needed to tell you. I'm so thankful for the change you brought into my life and for allowing me to see the sun and clear skies, instead of just its reflection. Thank you." She almost sighed in relief when his tension left and he relaxed into the hug.

"Let's go home Juvia."

.

"You know, when I said Cana, I was going to tell her to leave." Juvia glanced at him, staring a little longer than intended when she saw he was only clad in a towel. She narrowed her eyes at his innocent eyes. He was trying to play coy. How evil.

She rolled her eyes, "Right. A girl practically throws herself at you and you say no?" Gray sat next to her and she resisted the urge to rip his towel off. He was doing this on purpose! "Well I was worried about you since you just ran off so suddenly. How could I enjoy myself when I had no idea where you were?" Juvia elbowed him, not wanting to hear about what could have happened between him and Cana.

"Well, whether you ran off or not, I would have said no." Juvia glanced at him and he nodded. Juvia just stared at him, waiting for him to start laughing. She wanted to push the joy she felt back down. She refused to get her hopes up for a man who she wasn't even sure liked her as more than a friend. "It wouldn't have felt right. I still feel like there's something off about her. Like she's there, but there's something she's hiding."

Juvia sat up straight, catching the attention of Gray. She felt like a moron for almost forgetting to tell him. "There's something you need to know about Cana." His questioning glance was all she needed to continue.

"Cana's heart is blue. I had seen it when she came over before that first time but I wasn't sure if I had saw wrong, which is why I asked you to invite her again. This time I'm sure, her heart is blue."

Gray looked at her dumbfounded, "But you said that means the person is heartbroken." Juvia nodded, seeing the confusion and hurt in Gray's eyes. "So... I'm a rebound?" He asked, more to himself than to Juvia, as the realization settled in. Whether or not he had truly fallen in love with her again, it must have hurt to have been used in such a way. Juvia felt awful for doing this to him but knew she had no other choice.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No, this answers a lot of questions I had about her while she was in Crocus. But I want to hear it from her." Gray looked at Juvia and outstretched his hand, "Will you stay with me?" She nodded without missing a beat, firmly taking his hand in hers.

"I'm here for you."

 **.**

 **So, I got a review asking to clarify Juvia's age from her disappearance to now so I'm going to try to do it without spoiling anything. She started (Officially) working in the hotel when she was eleven, but was playing the piano even before that (Will get explained later). She was twelve when she had that talk with Gray, and became famous a few months after that (still 12). She was still human until 16, where she becomes a siren and stays like that for four years. Now she is twenty. For the record, Gray and Juvia are the same age, but she has an earlier birthday so she was 12 and he was 11 when they met.**

 **Now can we have a little heart to heart? I've noticed the review count go down, which is kind of a bummer. I know it's my own fault since I left this fic alone for a year, but I guess it just sucks. It's depressing when something you love gets a lot of views but only a few reviews. I love to read them, learn from them, and respond to them. Answering the questions you guys have makes me feel like you're really paying attention to the story and not just waiting for romantic scenes (I was like that when I was younger lmao). I know it's not about the numbers but it's still sad to see** **.**

 **Anyway, that was my little rant. Hope to see you in the next one!**


	9. Memoria

**You guys are so sweet. I feel silly for being bummed out about something so irrelevant. Here's the next chapter!**

 **.**

Chapter 9: Memoria

When Juvia arrived to work that morning, she decided to play something new. She wasn't sure how she was going to do that when she couldn't even figure out how she knew to play to begin with. But for the past few days, a tune had been playing in the back of her mind, so she was determined to figure out how to play it. She sat down in front of the piano and before she knew it, she was playing the exact tune. How, she wondered. How was she able to do this? As if knowing one strange song wasn't enough, now she knew two.

"Juvia. It's you."

She turned at the mention of her name and saw a scary looking man with long black hair and about twenty piercings towering over her. She should have felt afraid but for some reason, he felt… familiar.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, Raindrop? It's me Gajeel." She felt her brain tingling at the nickname but she couldn't grasp the memories. "Gajeel?" She remembered the name. Wasn't he one of Gray's friends? "Have you become so full of your fame that you can't even remember your best friend? Fine, will you respond to Ameonna?" Although his voice was rough, Juvia was able to catch the joking tone. Why was he being so friendly to her?

Ameonna? Why was he calling her Ameonna?

"So you're not dead." He sighed in relief. "But I see you lost your memories." Juvia shook her head. This man was insane. He didn't even know her and he was comparing her to a dead singer. She needed to get away from him, but she could barely keep her eyes open due to the now pounding headache. Where did this come from? The more she tried to understand his words, the louder the pounding got.

"Get away from me." Juvia muttered, not able to raise her voice any louder. She tried to walk away but she stumbled and fell on the floor. She felt his hands on her, trying to steady her. A part of her wanted to push him away but there was another part, a part she didn't understand, that wanted to run into his arms.

"I got you little sis. Trust me."

And then she saw black.

.

 _Juvia paced back and forth. She was backstage, waiting to be announced. The anxiety ate at her and knowing all those eyes would be on her made her want to throw up. What if she stuttered? What if she forgot the lyrics? What if she was booed off stage?_

" _I can't. I have to go."_

 _Her best friend and the man she saw as her only family placed his hands on her shoulders, "It's your song. Your first song. There's no way you would forget it. These people are here to see you. It's YOUR concert. They won't boo you and you know you'll sing amazing. You're not autotuned, it's your voice and your lyrics. You're going to fine. You're going to kill it."_

" _Let's give a huge applause for our girl, Ameonna!"_

 _Juvia looked at Gajeel with fear.  
He shook his head, "Get out there and breathe. Take a deep breath and just sing. Focus on me being back here, cheering you on. You're going to be great."_

 _Juvia nodded. Focus on Gajeel. Even with a thousand eyes on her, all she had to do was focus on Gajeel. She went out there and took a deep breath. Hearing the cheers, the chanting of her name, and all these people in front of her, she breathed. Suddenly her nervousness melted away. They were here to see her, to hear her because she was good. Her song was good. It was all her. Juvia grinned and began to sing. She believed in herself. Gajeel believed in her._

 _She was going to kill it._

.

Gray sat at the beach, overlooking the ocean as he waited for Cana to arrive. He had hated the ocean for what it had done to him, was weary of Juvia for a while for what she had done to him, but now he couldn't have been more grateful. Because of Juvia's arrival in his life, he felt stronger than ever, like the way he used to be. He had grown to rely on her, her being a crucial presence in his life. He thought of Ur, remembering the promise he made to himself of never relying on anyone again. She weaved her way into his life, becoming his strength. He didn't realize how much his breakup had weakened him until she opened his eyes to Cana's true intentions. Sure, nothing was proven yet, but he was sure now.

And he wouldn't let himself be fooled by her again.

"Hey babe!" Gray heard Cana call out. He wanted to throw up. How dare she play this façade with him? How dare she try to make him believe in her again?

"Loki."

That one word, one name, was enough to make Cana freeze. The guilt in her eyes was all Gray needed as confirmation. "It was all for Loki, wasn't it?"

"Let me explain." She looked at him, waiting for Gray to cut her off and not let her. Realizing he wasn't about to, she fell silent. She had no explanation, only excuses. None of which Gray would believe in. She knew it too well, so she let her head hang in defeat. "You're right."

"Tell me everything. The truth. I deserve that, don't you think?" Cana nodded. "I always liked Loki, even back in high school. I always wanted to be with him, but he had a girlfriend and he was so in love with her. Aries? I could never even dream of competing with her. Then I found out you were one of his best friends and you were single, so I- ". She stopped. Gray could see why from her eyes. Saying her actions aloud made her realize just what a monster she was. "I'm such a manipulative bitch." Gray silently agreed, but didn't care much for her self-pity party. "Go on."

"When I found out we were going to the same universities, I was so excited. I knew him and Aries wouldn't last long, with them going to be so far away. And I was right. By the end of the year, they broke up. I knew if I played my cards right, he would be mine within the summer. But to do that, I had to break up with you."

"You sound so guilty. You must've been ecstatic at the time. And I was the fool who believed you were breaking up with me because of the distance. So then what? You and Loki aren't together now so clearly something went wrong."

"We had a purely physical relationship. He had no interest in getting in dating at the time and I wasn't going to force him. I didn't care. But then, by the start of the second year, I went to his dorm room to surprise him, and guess who I saw in his bed?"

It was so hard for Gray not to laugh, "Aries. I know. He called me the next day and I could hear how excited he was that they were together again." Cana nodded, "Yeah. He told me that they were together now and even without him saying it aloud, his eyes screamed 'Get out of my room. We're done now.'".

"I'm sure the only reason Loki agreed to your 'relationship' was because he was heartbroken." Cana flinched but said nothing. That was the truth, even she knew it from the beginning. "Fucked up because it's my ex, but I can look past that." Cana glared at him, "So you can forgive him, not me?" Gray shrugged, "You probably played the heartbroken card too. I don't blame him because he really was heartbroken. He wanted to get over Aries. You were just desperate for his dick." Cana looked away, confirming Gray's theory.

"I regret it now. Trust me, I do. You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Which you realized once Loki got back together with Aries? Wow, I feel honored. Listen, we both know you only came back here because Loki broke your heart. No matter what, you used me. And I have no interest in being with you anymore. Find someone else."

"Gray!" Cana exclaimed, "I love you!" Gray turned back to her. He couldn't believe he felt nothing. He was proud. "I don't love you. Now do me a favor and stay out of my life."

"It's her, isn't it? You love her now."

"Even if I did, that has nothing to do with you, so get lost." He stared her down, his eyes speaking louder than his words. Cana sighed and walked away. "That girl played a part in this. There was no way you would have said all that before you met her." Even his friends hated her, and he still fought for her. Gray wished he realized all this sooner. "I told you to get lost. And stay the fuck away from Juvia." Cana knew Juvia had something to do with it. She turned and stomped away, preparing to pay her back tenfold.

Gray waited until she was gone before he turned back to face the water. Cana was right. All of this was because of Juvia. Because of Juvia, he found out Cana still had a broken heart. Because of Juvia, he felt stronger and happier in his life. He didn't realize how closed off he had become until she had come into his life. Sure, it may have been for the wrong reasons, but everything happens for a reason. He had been in denial this whole time, but he was sure now.

He liked her just as much as she liked him.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Is this Gray Fullbuster?"

"Yeah."

"You're listed as the emergency contact for Juvia Lockser. She has been admitted into Magnolia Hospital. Please come-" Gray didn't wait for the guy to finish as he hung up and ran off. She had to be okay. She just had to be. He couldn't lose her now.

.

 _"Juvia sat on her bed crying. She felt used. Her heart was broken. How could she have been so naïve to believe everyone who was a part in her life could be trusted? She should have seen his intentions. Gajeel saw it and tried to convince her many times, but each time she believed in love._

 _"Tell me you told me so." Juvia said blankly as she looked up at Gajeel. Her eyes were empty. They mirrored how she felt. "I won't do that." He sighed. Seeing her like this was hard enough for him. Gloating would bring them both down even more._

 _"I trusted him. I gave him everything. Everything I had to offer." Gajeel already knew what she was trying to say and held her hand. She didn't have to say it. He didn't want her to say it. His blood boiled at the thought. "He used me for my fame. I'm a fool."_

 _"Juvia, listen-"_

" _I'll never fall in love again."_

.

Gray rushed in, thankful to see Juvia awake. There were no scratches or bruises and she was in no sign of pain. That was all Gray needed to know to feel relief. "I was expecting the worst when I got that call. What happened?"

"I don't know. I just fainted at the café. But I'm okay, thankfully. Maybe I've been too stressed?" Gray nodded, "Yeah, you work a job as a pianist, but don't actually remember how to play. You're going off memories you don't even have. That must be taking a toll on your body."

Juvia nodded, even though she knew that wasn't the full truth. Her body was starting to remember her old life. Her life before she became a siren.

Her life as Ameonna.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

No, but how could she tell Gray the truth? A truth she herself didn't even understand. She had to seek out Gajeel. He would know everything she needed to know. Once she was sure of her past life, once she had her memories back, she would tell Gray everything.

Juvia smiled at him and she prayed he couldn't tell it was fake, "I'm fine."

 **.**

 **The italic writing were memories, in case you didn't catch it. She's finally beginning to remember her old life. The second one was short and vague, but that one is going to be explained later, when she fully remembers and explains everything. I did that on purpose.**

 **Also, I'm about to get started on writing the last chapter! It's almost ending. Isn't that crazy? I can't wait to show some love to The World Ends with You. I've left that story untouched for too long.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and see you in the next one!**


	10. Force Your Way

**After months of college stress, the only thing that can relax me is Game of Thrones and writing. I was thinking off a story that kind of has the same vibe as Game of Thrones (Not the same. No dragons, no dire wolves, and no Khal Drogo** **), but I don't know if you guys would be interested. Let me know!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Chapter 10: Force Your Way

Saying she was out of mind was an understatement. Juvia felt like she was out of the world. It had been three days and she still hadn't figured anything out. She couldn't see Gajeel since Gray had been so overprotective of her. Gray had also taken the days off so he could stay by her side and take care of her. She had found it sweet, but after the third day, she was going crazy.

"You're driving me crazy." She had said bluntly. It may have hurt his feelings, but she didn't know any other way to get her feelings out. He also agreed that it was time for them both to go back to work. As much as he cared for Juvia, his checking account was only decreasing. The next day, Gray had gone to work, making sure Juvia was able to accomplish simple tasks on her own before doing so. Juvia was still going crazy, even without Gray. She missed working, she missed having something to do. When the day was over and she realized she hardly needed Gray's help to do things, she decided to go back to work. She ignored Gray's protests and called her manager, telling him to expect her tomorrow. He was just as worried as Gray, but Juvia could hear the relief in his voice.

When the sun rose the next day, Gray's protests hadn't died down. Juvia didn't falter. She was determined to go back to work. Gray knew it was hopeless to change her mind, and instead opted to go with her instead of her walking alone. It didn't matter if it was only a five minute walk. Gray demanded to see her walk in there with his own eyes. Juvia rolled her eyes, but secretly admired his attitude. He cared that much for her, which made Juvia swoon.

The car ride there was silent. Juvia could tell he didn't want to drop her off at work, and would rather she stay home.

"So how was everything with Cana?" Juvia asked, realizing they had yet to talk about it. Gray rolled his eyes, "It was terrible. She knows she fucked up, but hates that I don't want her anymore. I don't get her. And she-" He suddenly stopped, but Juvia caught on. "And she?"

"Nothing. Forget it." Juvia rolled her eyes, "Don't. Can you just tell me?"

Gray realized they had arrived at 8Island, almost using that as an excuse to get her out. But he knew Juvia, and knew she wouldn't leave until she knew the truth. Even if it got her fired. She was insane.

"Cana swears you had something to do with it." Juvia shrugged, "Well, I did. Actually, I was responsible for it." Gray groaned, "She might come after you. Just be careful." Juvia rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car. "I'll be fine. Now hurry and go!" She took a deep breath as she watched him leave. She knew Cana wouldn't take her on physically, but she could be following her to figure out her weakness. Just as sirens track a human's weakness to their advantage, Juvia was sure humans did the same to each other. If Cana had followed her and saw her transform, there was no way Juvia would win. She sighed, eyeing the piano as she entered the building. It was time to work.

She was about to start performing when she saw a familiar mane of black hair. Good. She had been waiting for him. This man was a secondary reason of why she wanted to go back to work. "Gajeel Redfox." She said. Juvia didn't let him get a word in, "A police officer and my best friend. The one who set up the recording of my first song, which later blew up and made me famous. Gajeel Redfox, the one who filed the police report of my disappearance and later confirmed my death."

He smiled, which confused her. Nothing she said was smile-worthy. "I would say come to my office so we can discuss everything, but since you're technically dead, I can't do that. So, if you trust me enough or are curious enough," He gave her a piece of paper, "That's my address. Come after 8." Juvia gave him a suspicious glare, "I know it sounds shady, but I'm about to share confidential information right now. I could get fired, which is why it needs to be in private."

"Then why are you telling me?"

He stared at her for a moment, "You're my little sister. My family. You'll always come first."

.

Gray was on the couch, suffering from what he assumed was a fever. The whole world seemed hazy and he couldn't get up. When he did, he felt heavy. He didn't know what it was, but he was stubborn and refused to go to the hospital. Juvia wasn't home anyway, and didn't know he had left work early due to a pounding headache. Gray didn't know where it came from, it had just hit him suddenly and he felt like he couldn't move. He didn't know how he made it home, but he did, and now he felt worse than he did a few hours ago. He downed what was his fifth cup of water that hour, but it still wasn't enough. He needed more. How long had he been like this now? Maybe an hour? More?

Gray barely heard the door open, and knew who it was, but couldn't open his eyes or mouth to welcome her. Juvia walked in and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Gray!?" He looked at her with droopier than normal eyes, "Water." He croaked out. He wanted to flinch at his own voice. She rushed to get it and gave it to him. "Are you okay?" He shook his head and downed his water, 'I think I have a fever." He held out his cup, signifying her to get more. She looked between him and the cup uneasily before complying, "Are you sure it's a fever?" Gray shrugged, "No. But I think something is going around. Natsu was sick a couple of days ago. Maybe I caught it." He started to grumble about how it was Natsu's fault as Juvia gave him the water. He downed it again and laid down. "Maybe I need a nap."

Juvia stared at the water again, wondering if maybe he finally having withdrawals. If it was, that worried her. They've had this arrangement for almost six months now. She's had water withdrawals at least two times a week, meanwhile this was his first time. She wondered if there was a meaning or if it was just because she had more siren traits in her than he did. She had been a siren for years. It would make sense that the change would hit her hard. "I told my boss that I would work a few hours into the night shift today since Yukino was going to be a few hours late." Gray recognized the name. He was pretty sure she was one of her employees. She wanted to stay and take care of him as he had done for her. "I can cancel."

He waved his hand. "Go work. When I'm sick, I just keep falling asleep, so you'll just be watching me sleep." Juvia wanted to say that she didn't mind, and would gladly watch him sleep if it meant she could take care of him, "It's only a few hours right?" Juvia nodded, "Maybe like two or three. Her flight back to Magnolia is delayed." He got up to get more water, "Then go. Just bring back some medicine." She nodded and left, guilt gnawing at her chest.

She had just lied to Gray. She felt as if she betrayed him. She betrayed a man who nothing but kind to her. A man who had given her everything when she had nothing. She couldn't have told the truth. That she was meeting up with his friend who was apparently her best friend to hear her past. She was afraid of what she would learn. She was afraid of Gray knowing the truth. What if he didn't accept her? Sure, he had once loved Ameonna, but he was a child. Things are different now, and she could tell he was a man who didn't like change. She just had to know, and if she didn't like it, she could bury it and continue living her life. She could remain as Juvia, a siren who had lost her memories.

Gray wouldn't have to know. Nothing would have to change.

Ameonna was 'dead' anyway. No matter what she learned, she wasn't sure she could even do anything about it. She arrived at the address and lightly knocked. She couldn't believe she was here. Although he may have been a stranger to her right now, she could feel that this man was special to her. She didn't know how, but she knew it was something. Today she was going to learn everything. Today all her questions would be answered.

She wasn't sure if she was ready.

She took a deep breath as the door opened. Gajeel just stared at her and moved aside, which Juvia assumed was a silent welcome. She went inside and sat down, staring at him curiously. She wondered if he had this place while she was her old self. Maybe she had been in her before. "I should let you know that I don't remember everything. I remember we were close but I don't know why. I don't have all our memories together, and I don't know how accurate the ones I do have are. So how about you just fill me in on my whole life, or at least what you know?" She cut to the chase, wanting to get back to Gray as soon as possible. Gajeel chuckled. Losing her memories didn't change her personality.

"Well you haven't changed. I guess I'll start with our childhood. My parents died when I was young. We were close because our parents were so close, so you guys took me in. I was distant and never talked, but you wouldn't ever leave me alone. I thought you were pretty annoying." Juvia gasped, certain images coming back to her, "Eventually you started to open up. I was the only one you would talk to for a while, but then you finally opened up to my mother, and then to all our friends back in Oak Town." Gajeel chuckled, "Nothing's really changed." Juvia smiled at him, "And then we became best friends again. Or well, just went back to normal." Juvia couldn't believe how quickly it came back to her. Maybe the memories never left. They were just in the back of her mind, needing a little push.

"Back in our Oak Town days, your mom put you to work in this five star hotel. Every night you would perform for a bit. Technically, your mom was the pianist, but she always let you play a few songs before it got too late. She loved to watch you play." Juvia nodding, now understanding where she got the talent. "Your mom couldn't sing though, but when she found out you could, it was her dream for you. You wanted to fulfill that dream, but couldn't come up with good lyrics."

"But then my mom passed away and I felt like I let her down. Even though I was only twelve or so, they allowed me to fill her spot at her work. I'm pretty sure it was illegal, but I think they wanted to do it for her memory." Gajeel nodded, "Jose Porla loved her and since he owned the hotel, he could do what he wanted. No one reported it either. They all wanted to hear you that badly. He was basically a slave driver though." Juvia rolled her eyes, "He took us in when we had nowhere to go. Now let me continue." Gajeel nodded, urging her on.

"So every night, even though I was so young, he let me play. I was even more inspired to fulfill her dream, but I couldn't come up with anything." Gajeel nodded, "You took on her name as your stage name. From then on, you were known as Ameonna to the world. The first time I heard you play, I was mesmerized. I remember you were so nervous, you forced me to go to your first shift, just to sit there and listen to you play. Even to this day, I never regretted it." Juvia blushed, not expecting the praise.

"That was our life for a year. I worked days at some fast food restaurant, and then we worked nights at the hotel. It was just us, sharing a room Jose let us keep. Then one day, you came back and said you were ready to sing and that you finally had some lyrics. My friend Totomaru was a just starting music producer and agreed to set it up at his work. We recorded it, uploaded it, and then you went viral." Juvia already knew where the lyrics came from. It had to be that night with Gray. Those lyrics were based off him. So it had been love at first sight. Or more like admiration at first sight.

"My first concert I was so nervous. That was the first full memory that I remembered." Gajeel nodded, "I remember. You wouldn't stop screaming all night and forced me to sleep next to you and stay up to talk. I wanted to kill you." Juvia couldn't stop herself from laughing at that. She couldn't believe she was so silly back then. She thought the closest she would ever get to someone was her relationship with Gray, but it seemed her and Gajeel exceeded that.

"There are more memories we have together but I'll go into those times another day." Juvia agreed, as much as she wanted to hear them. Gray was still waiting for her after all.

"So why was I declared dead? By you, no less."

"Because we couldn't find your body. At first, we thought it was a kidnapping, but after a certain amount of years, I had no choice but to close the case. However, you had a big fan base and because you were still young, I knew people would try to find you. Having inexperienced people messing around with what could be evidence would ruin everything, so I declared you dead and searched for you in my spare time. I took every clue, searched every area of Magnolia, even beat up that little shit Bora, but I couldn't find you."

"Bora?"

"As you were getting bigger, you met that guy. He really fooled you into thinking he loved you, but he just wanted you for fame. Funny enough, he released one hit song, which wasn't even a hit because it sucked, and was completely forgotten about." Juvia was waiting for him to go more in detail about Bora but he didn't. Maybe those memories pained her in the past and he didn't want to put her though that again.

"Some things are best forgotten." Juvia remembered the memory of her crying about a man and realized it must have been because of him. "You disappeared shortly after that," That confirmed it. She was heartbroken and a siren got to her. She briefly wondered what became of that siren.

"Now explain where you were for all these years." Juvia looked at the time and realized she should be getting back to Gray. "I have to go." Gajeel looked betrayed. "I promise I'll tell you, but Gray is waiting for me and I told him I would be back soon."

"Wait," She turned, hoping he wouldn't try to convince her to stay. Instead, he left and returned with some papers in his hands. "This was the song you were working on before your disappearance. I never threw it away because it just didn't feel right. And maybe because tossing it would mean that you were really gone, and I couldn't accept that. Anyway, it's yours now." Juvia hugged him, "Thank you." Hugging him didn't feel weird at all. She couldn't hide her excitement to looked over the sheets. "I have to go. I promise I will tell you everything." Gajeel watched her leave. He couldn't believe she was back. But now he wondered what she would do.

.

The pain he felt earlier was nothing compared to what he felt now. He felt like he was about to die. His vision was hazy and his heartbeat erratic. Where the hell was Juvia? How much time had passed? He closed his eyes, not able to keep them open. Was this really what a fever felt like?

"Gray!" Juvia shouted. Why was she shouting? Gray looked up at her, flinching at the loud sound. It definitely didn't help his headache. Wait. Look up? Gray looked around and realized he was on the floor. Next thing he knew, Juvia was lifting him up.

"Medicine." He croaked out, wondering why she was taking him to the door. He swore he saw her pick something up but couldn't tell if he was hallucinating or not. "I brought it, but you don't have a fever." Before he could ask, she shoved him into his car. He couldn't even ask her if she knew how to drive because as soon as his body hit the seat, he passed out.

.

When Gray woke up, he realized he was submerged in the water. Juvia was swimming around him, as if this was perfectly normal.

"Juvia?"

She turned to him, happy to see him awake, "I was really worried. I knew it wasn't a fever from all the water you were drinking." He looked around, still confused, "What happened?" She swam closer to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you about this part of the curse because you didn't seem to be affected by it. What you had was something called water withdrawals. As sirens, our home is in the water. Since we're still part siren yet out of the water, our bodies thirst for it. So, every once in a while, we need to come here so we don't get weak or die. Next time you feel sick, always assume its water withdrawals first and come here. Don't let it stay for too long. It could kill you, okay?" Gray flinched, not expecting it to be so serious.

"How do you know all of this?"

Juvia hesitated, knowing he would be mad. "I've… been having them for a while. Since the beginning of all of this." Seeing Gray narrow his eyes, she panicked, "I didn't want to worry you and you weren't getting them, so I thought it was fine. I'm sorry!" Gray glared at her for a few seconds, then grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. It surprised them both. Gray wasn't sure where it came from, he just felt like doing it. "Tell me next time. I want to be there for you, for everything. Even if I'm not feeling the pain, I want to be there with you." Juvia was so happy, she felt like she could cry. Even though she knew all of this, hearing him say it made her heart skip a beat. She felt warmth, joy and radiance, and she never wanted this feeling to go away. She realized it at that moment.

She was in love with Gray.

Gray kept her in his embrace, not wanting to let go. As he held her, he knew what he felt for her was more than platonic. Was it love? Could he really be in love with her? He didn't know, but he did know that he never wanted to lose her. She had become so important to him and he couldn't imagine his life without her. Seeing her pain, knowing she was going through so much without him, it hurt him. He wanted to be there for her in every possible way.

"Hey." Juvia's voice broke him out of his thoughts. She held out a camera, which he recognized to be his. "How did you-" Juvia swam away from him, "Take some pictures of me." He just looked at her, wondering if she was on drugs. Juvia rolled her eyes. "Just do it." Before he could ask anything, she started to pose. He snapped, and she did another. It was like she was a natural at this. Gray just stared at her in admiration. She was beautiful. She posed against a rock, near the coral, and even with a school of fish. All her poses were the perfect in between of cute, beautiful, and sexy. He definitely felt something move down there.

As he took the shots, he wondered if falling in love with her would break the curse for them both. Unlike with Cana, he didn't feel hesitation at the thought.

 **.**

 **I know I'm late again. I hate myself. But cut me a little slack, I was taking 17 credits this semester. But I will finish this story before 2017 is done! I PROMISE!**

 **By the way, in case anyone is wondering why Gajeel calls Juvia little sister, they're just that close. You know how some people say "He/She is like a brother/sister to me." It's like that. They are not blood related.**

 **Any questions? Or comments? Leave it in a review and I'll try to get back to you.**


	11. Roses and Wine

**I made a promise to myself that I would post this chapter within the same week as 10! I'm really mad that this story is completely done and yet still it took me forever to upload. As mad as you guys are at me, trust me when I say I'm 10x madder at myself.**

 **Hope you guys love this chapter!**

 **.**

Chapter 11: Roses and Wine

Gray had decided it was time he took Juvia out. It had been a while since they had been able to go out together, other than buying groceries or running errands. Juvia had yet to see all of Magnolia, but today that was going to change.

"So where are you kidnaping me to?" Juvia giggle. Gray grinned, "All you've seen is the beach and the café. First, we're going to Magnolia South Gate Park. Juvia groaned, "You're making me walk? I hate physical activity." Gray rolled his eyes, "Yeah, which is why you wake me up at 6AM so we can run together. You're clearly the lazy one in this-" He stopped. He was about to say relationship.

"Relationship?" Juvia finished. She looked at him, "Friendship is a type of relationship." Friendship. The word left a sour taste on her tongue. Gray nodded hesitantly, "Right." He silently disagreed with his own words. He saw the sign of the park and almost sighed in relief, "We're here."

Juvia got out of the car before he could park. "It's beautiful." Sure, she had seen some grass and a few plants on her way to work, but nothing came close to this. Grass, trees, and flowers everywhere. She looked around and saw children playing, dogs and humans playing together, and other people just walking around. She saw interaction. She saw life.

"All I was used to seeing is seaweed and algae, and definitely no happy people. This is amazing Gray. Thank you for taking me here." It may have been a while since she was under water, but she never had the time to take in the sights on land. Her life had become so focused on Gray and work. In the ocean, examining scenery was all she had to do. Gray nodded, amazed at how happy she was and how radiant it made her look. Something so simple to him was the world to her. Gray was happy he did this to her. "I'm glad you like it."

"Come on!" Juvia shouted, "Take me around the park. I want to see all of it." She grabbed his hand without thinking and dragged him along. He let himself be dragged, enjoying the moment.

.

Due to Juvia's excitement, they ended up spending the whole day at the park. Gray was glad she had fun, but he had wanted to show her one more thing before the day was over.

"What's wrong." Juvia didn't have to look at Gray to know something was wrong. "Nothing. Today was great." Juvia nodded, "I agree, but something feels off." Gray sighed, there was no getting past her. "I had one more place to show you but it's almost ten. You're probably tired-"

"It's only ten." Juvia agreed. "The night is still young." Gray grinned at her, "Kardia Cathedral. It's the most beautiful cathedral in the world and the reason why there are so many tourists." He said, rolling his eyes. Juvia laughed, "I can't wait to see it."

"Close your eyes."

Juvia did without hesitation. She trusted him, which no longer surprised her. Nothing about how she felt surprised her anymore. She loved Gray and although she didn't know much about love, she knew this must've been a part of it.

"May I ask why?" She smiled. "The lights at night make the cathedral even more beautiful. I want you to be surprised." After a bit of silence, Gray told her to open them. And he was right.

Juvia gasped, "Gray. It's beautiful." She couldn't even get out of the car because she was so mesmerized. The cathedral's architecture was impressive, the detail was fine and added elegance, but the lights were just the icing on the cake. It added an ethereal glow to the cathedral, making it look even more regal. "I could just stare at it for hours." She said, getting out of the car. "This might even be better than the park" Juvia wondered.

Gray laughed as he put an arm around her waist, "This is the most fun I've had in years." He smiled at her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's the only fun I've had in years." Juvia joked, laughing as she said it. Gray just smiled and continued to stare.

Juvia knew what he wanted. It was what she wanted since she met him. Gray leaned in slightly, as if he was contemplating whether he should. Juvia knew why, but in that moment, she couldn't care less about Cana. She decided to just go for it. Should he reject her, she would know that he really wanted Cana, that she had no chance. She could finally move on. Juvia leaned in and kissed him. She felt him freeze. She almost thought he was going to pull away so she slowly let her hands travel up his chest to grab his shirt lightly. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if he really did push her away.

Gray grabbed her hips and kissed her back, just as gentle as hers. Juvia could feel the uncertainty, but then gasped as the kiss became fiercer. She felt his want and frustration, and in the moment, she knew her feelings were reciprocated. She kissed him back just as fiercely and almost let her hands travel, until she remembered that they were in a public place.

She backed away and laughed nervously, "Best date ever?"

Gray smiled at her and nodded, "Best date ever."

.

As they were trying to find a place to eat, the came across a deli. Gray looked at it and shook his head, "Hell no." Juvia grabbed his hand as her stomach growled, "I will eat you if you don't get me food," He rolled his eyes, "Sandwiches?" Juvia shrugged, "I'm not picky."

"Funny. This looks like a date, except that's my boyfriend." Gray and Juvia turned and saw the brunette she-devil that kept haunting their life. "Cana." They said in unison. Cana rolled her eyes at their synchronization, "Romantic. Gray, you haven't returned my texts or calls. Seriously? You're my boyfriend, not hers." She looked around and saw Kardia in the distance. "You took her there? You never took me there!" Gray rolled his eyes, "She's new here. You aren't." Cana was about to fire back but then looked at Juvia and smiled. "Yeah, she is new here. I bet you don't know much about her." Gray looked at her in confusion, "I know a lot, actually."

"Do you know that she isn't human?"

Gray froze. How did Cana know? He turned to Juvia, who hadn't reacted at all. How was she not reacting? He breathed deeply, wondering how he could fix it. "You must be so shocked. This girl is a mermaid. I saw her fin with my own eyes." Cana narrowed her eyes at Juvia, "Are you going to lie right to his face." Gray eyed Juvia, not being able to come with any excuse. How were they going to get out of this one?

Juvia smiled at her, "Not at all." She reached into her purse and pulled out a digital camera. Cana rolled her eyes, "Who even-"

"The sea life always fascinated me." Juvia smiled at her, "I wanted to start a blog where I pose in different mermaid tails in different parts of the ocean. Gray agreed to be my photographer." Cana looked at Gray, but he nodded. "Yeah. She's into it so I help her out." He had no idea where Juvia pulled this from but he wasn't about to let her hang.

"And where is the blog? I'd love to check it out." Juvia rolled her eyes, "You mean you want to see if I'm lying." She wasn't in the mood for Cana's bull. "I haven't started it yet. I need to grow my collection of tails before I start a blog. It'd get pretty boring otherwise." Cana looked between them some more before realizing she was the fool. She thought she had Juvia. She thought she could have embarrassed her, but now it was turned around.

"I-"

"You," Juvia started, "should go. And by the way, this was a date." She leaned in and kissed Gray, "Bye now." Gray shuffled a bit, but he couldn't deny the truth. He definitely loved her sass. Cana walked away defeated as Juvia hugged Gray, "I can't believe that worked." Gray kissed Juvia, "You're amazing." Juvia smiled triumphantly, but now wanted nothing more than to flop into bed. "Let's go home."

.

"I had a great time tonight." Juvia smiled at him as she poured a second glass of wine. Juvia managed to convince Gray to buy a bottle to end their day. Although he was more of a whisky guy, he figured Juvia deserved it for being a complete badass. He was on his third glass, enjoying the drink far more than he thought he would. He was also a little tipsy.

"I'm glad." He nodded. Juvia noticed that even drunk, he wasn't a man of many words. "How's the wine?" Juvia took a sip before she answered, "Sweet. I really like it." She finished hers and went to pour another. Gray yawned, "I'm sleepy." Juvia laughed at him, "I think wine does that to you." There was about of silence as they just enjoyed each other's company. Juvia could tell Gray was about to sleep soon.

"Gray?" He didn't say anything but his head perked up, so she continued. "If I'm not who you thought I was, would you still accept me?" Gray just looked at her, his droopy eyes seeming droopier, "Honestly? Nothing can surprise me at this point." Juvia laughed but said nothing. She thought about telling him the truth about who she was. She didn't like to keep him in the dark, especially when he had been so honest with her. She said nothing, remembering Gajeel telling her not to. It felt wrong, but she wasn't ready yet. He wasn't completely sober either. Now wasn't the right time.

When Juvia was sure Gray was asleep, she pulled out the sheets Gajeel gave her. She looked over her unfinished song. Would she even remember how to write a song? She wasn't her old self anymore. What if she just ruined it? She called Gajeel, thinking it was time to tell him what had happened to her in all these years.

.

"That sounds like bullshit." Juvia rolled her eyes, "Why would I make this up. If I wanted to lie, I would make up something more believable." She heard Gajeel sigh, "I believe you. It sounds ridiculous, but I believe you. It explains a lot of the sudden disappearance cases we have open." Juvia didn't pry, knowing it was confidential, "And?"

"I'm glad you're back. I want to kill whoever mermaid did that to you."

"Siren."

"Whatever. Did you look over the song?" Juvia nodded, even though he couldn't see her, "Yeah, but I'm not Ameonna anymore. It's been a long time. I don't think I can do it."

"Ameonna is just a stage name, not your spilt personality. Juvia made the lyrics. Juvia practiced the song over and over. Juvia constantly changed and improved. Juvia did all the work. Ameonna just got on stage and sang what you drilled into your head. You are still Juvia, so if you try hard enough just like you used to, you can do it." Juvia beamed at the confidence, and suddenly felt a burst of motivation. "I have the greatest best friend." Gajeel chuckled, "I know you do. But don't feel forced."

"What?"

"You can keep your current life as Juvia or make your comeback as Ameonna."

Juvia didn't think about what she would do. She only thought about finishing the song, not actually releasing it. "I don't know."

Gajeel sighed, "You don't need to know now. If you really want to finish the song, do it. Then we can decide what to do from there." Juvia agreed and saw Gray stir. She was getting tired as well. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, hoping to catch him during her shift."

"It depends on work, but I'll let you know. Good night, Raindrop."

Juvia giggled, "Good night, Ironman." She had yet to learn all of their nicknames for each other, but she was trying.

Although she was rusty, she knew she could finish the song. She stared at Gray as he slept and smiled. She knew she could. "Eyes on Me is the song I based on you and look how successful it was." She whispered to him, knowing he couldn't hear her. She let her fingers brush against his cheek, watching him stir lightly. He wasn't bothered and continued his light snoring. "I guess my love for you made me so successful." She stared at the sheets, seeing only a few stanzas written. "This song will be for you too." Juvia put the sheets down and decided to go sleep as well. It was late and she wanted to be wide awake the next day to think of lyrics.

"Would I ever have to choose between my love for you and my love for singing?"

 **.**

 **Would she? What do you think?**

 **Also Cana is done here, so don't expect her to come back. I wanted to make her the salty ex, but I didn't want to take it too far. I love Cana in Fairy Tail and didn't want to do her too dirty.**

 **Hope you all loved it! Leave me a review of what you think so far or what you think is about to happen. Also tell me how proud you are of me for uploading twice in one week. Just kidding, just one chapter took four months. I don't deserve it**

 **See you in the next one!**


	12. A Place to Return to Someday

**I almost cried at all of your love on my last chapter. I really don't deserve your support since I'm so sporadic on here but you've all motivated me to be the best I can be and not bring myself down when I can't always live up to my expectations. You guys are the best.**

 **I really wanted to upload yesterday but I got home so late and just passed out. Definitely want to post another chapter before this week ends though! Please kick me if I don't.**

 **.**

Chapter 12: A Place to Return to Someday

For the first time since she moved in with him, Gray was the first to wake up. At first, he froze when he saw Juvia in his bed. He couldn't believe it at first, knowing that he didn't get wasted the night before. He picked up the blankets and saw that the both of them had their clothes on. Gray sighed in relief. Although he didn't mind the idea, he wanted to be able to remember their first time. He rolled his eyes at how romantic and sappy that sounded.

He looked over to the sleeping Juvia, admiring how beautiful she was even in the morning. He didn't even have to think about it anymore, he knew he was falling in love with her. The idea scared him. He knew she was nothing like Cana, but what if she also broke his heart? He wasn't sure if he could handle another break up, especially because he knew Juvia was more special to him than Cana ever was. He didn't want to grow to rely on her if she was just going to leave him.

'Just like Mom. Just like Ur. Just like Ultear.' Gray shook his head. He couldn't let his past scare him. He couldn't dwell on it forever. He already knew how Juvia felt. She had so boldly told him because unlike him, she was courageous. She was bold and had no problem in stating how she felt. Even though he hadn't reciprocated her feelings at the time, he knew nothing had changed. She still had feelings for him and was waiting for his true answer. He wasn't sure then, but he knew now. He was falling in love with Juvia. He was just afraid of losing her.

Juvia stirred, but Gray didn't turn away when she opened her eyes. "Good morning. This is the first time you're up before me." She gave him a sleepy smile, which made Gray's heart melt. She looked so adorable in Gray's eyes. "Good morning. Don't expect it to happen again." Juvia got up, "What do you want for breakfast." Gray couldn't believe it. He was her first concern. She really did love him. "Whatever is easy. I'm not that hungry." She nodded, "Freshen up. I'll have breakfast ready." Gray knew he had to do something. He couldn't let such a perfect woman go.

.

They started their breakfast in a comfortable silence. However, Gray could tell there was something on Juvia's mind. "What's up?" He asked. Juvia looked at him for a moment before sighing, "I'm worried about you." Gray just looked at her in confusion. "It's just with Cana out of the picture, how are you going to break the curse? She was your ticket to becoming human again." Gray thought for a moment. "Well, do I have to fall in love with her? There's plenty of fish in the sea."

Juvia rolled her eyes, "That was lame." Gray chuckled at his own joke, "And honestly? I don't even know if that would work." Juvia said, thinking that if that were the case, she would've been human already. "I don't even know if it's irreversible anymore. Everything I thought I knew about this curse was wrong. Now I feel just as lost as you and I'm learning the ropes as we go along." Gray sighed, "Well we're learning together. We'll figure out a way."

"What if we don't? What if we stay like this forever?"

Gray looked at her, not saying a word. He never thought about that. He never wondered what he would do if this was his life forever. He looked at her intently, "Would you be okay if we stayed like this forever?" Juvia shrugged, "It's been like this forever for me. I've gotten used to it. What about you?"

"I don't know."

There was more silence between them, both suddenly losing their appetite. Gray looked at the time, "I have to go to work soon." That was kind of a lie, since he had two hours before he had to leave. He just wanted to break the silence.

"Can this be my place to return to someday?"

Gray was snapped out of his thoughts by her strange question. He didn't understand what she was trying to ask. "Don't you remember? I already told you this is your place to call home." Juvia nodded, "I know. Trust me, I'll never forget when you said that to me. I meant if I ever had to leave for a while, would you accept me back?" Gray shook his head, "I hope that you never leave me." He stopped for a moment, surprising himself. He was relying on her. It scared him.

"I don't want too."

"Juvia, what's wrong? What's bringing this up?"

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind. You should get going." Before he could object, she got up and went into his room. A part of him thought to follow her, but another part thought it would be better to leave her alone for a while. Besides, he had his own thinking to do as well. "I'll see you later." He called out. He didn't wait for her to answer before closing the door.

.

The worst part about working retail was that the employee had to be nice and attentive to everyone. That was already hard enough for Gray to do when he wasn't distracted. Now, with his head full of Juvia, it was almost impossible. Gray couldn't stop thinking about her question and where it had come from. It was so sudden, and now he was wondering if she was really planning to leave. He wasn't sure how to handle that.

Gray wasn't sure if there had been signs. Was she always getting tired of him? Maybe she was waiting to have enough money before she moved away. He realized that was probably the normal thing to do, but he never expected her to really leave. It was why he wasn't rushing to discover how he really felt about her. He thought he had time. He thought she would always be there. Gray then thought about the curse. He wasn't sure he would be able to get though it without her. She made this new life more bearable. Juvia was the only person he could talk to about it. If he lost her, he was pretty sure he would go insane.

The more Gray thought about it, the more he realized Juvia seemed different after the hospital trip. She seemed to always be deep in thought, like she was in some other world and nothing could snap her out of it. Even when she was being proactive, it was like she wasn't truly there. Gray wondered what she was always thinking about, but didn't want to question her. She would tell him when she was ready. Could this be what she was always thinking about? She had been slipping away from him this whole time, he realized. He was so focused on himself, he didn't take the time to notice what she had been going through. Gray wondered if he would soon lose her completely.

.

Juvia was glad to have a day off from work. After regaining her memory, it was hard for her to catch a moment to herself. It was always work then Gray, and although she was beyond thankful for both, she needed some time alone. She pulled out her sheet lyrics from their hiding place and sat down to get a look. There already seemed to be a stanza written down. The only progress the song had, and it wasn't even her current self who did it.

 _Alone for a while, I've been searching though the dark_

 _For traces off the love you left inside my lonely heart_

 _To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

 _Melodies of life, Loves lost refrain_

A part of her thought to scrap the stanza, thinking it wasn't right to keep something she didn't write. Or at least, her current self didn't write. But the more she thought about it, it seemed wrong. The stanza was good, although it seemed to be about the heartbreak Bora left her with. Although she didn't like the thought of having him in her song, she liked where it was going. Her first song was about love, and this was heartbreak. But how could she write a song about it if she couldn't remember the feeling. Juvia grabbed her hair, wanting to scream.

"How am I supposed to do this?" She picked up the papers, wanting to throw them in the garbage but as she held them over the bin, it felt wrong. This was her song. These were her memories.

Juvia looked at herself in the mirror. This was her dream. Singing and playing the piano was her passion. She needed to finish the song. She would find a way, no matter what.

.

Gray and Juvia had a routine for their work schedules. The one who came home first would take care of dinner, then when the second person came home and got ready for bed, the first person would plate both their dinners so they could eat together. As Juvia heard the door open, she went to the kitchen to do just that. "Welcome back." She called out. "I made pasta again but I tried a different sauce- Hey!" She exclaimed as she was whirled around by her arm. She saw Gray looking intently at her, as if he was staring straight into her soul.

"What?" Was all she could get out. His stare was making her nervous.

"Should you ever leave, even though I hope you don't, you can always come back here. I'll be here, waiting for you with open arms and a 'Welcome home'. This is your home too. Never forget that okay?"

Juvia smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. She jumped up to embrace him, which he happily returned. She let him go after a while, "Thank you Gray. Thank you so much. I love it here and I love-" She stopped abruptly, realizing what she was about to say. Gray's eyes widened, secretly hoping she would finish but also hoping she wouldn't.

"I love it here." She repeated, this time ending it there. "Go shower. I'll have dinner ready." Gray nodded and walked away, both feeling disappointed. Juvia wished she could finish that sentence the way she had actually meant to, but she couldn't. Especially when she wasn't sure what her next move was.

Those were just words for now, but she wondered if he would be able to keep that promise when the time comes.

 **.**

 **What do you think will happen next? Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Loss of Me

**Guess what? Two Chapters left! I'm a little sad but excited too! My next project is revamping and finishing my other two stories. I told myself no more uploading new ones until I finish those!**

 **I was hoping to finish this story before 2017 ended but it clearly didn't work out that way. Happy (early) New Year guys! No, I will not say see you next year.**

 **.**

Chapter 13: Loss of Me

Although Juvia enjoyed having the day off yesterday, she couldn't deny her excitement about coming back to work. Playing the piano was so soothing and the more she played, the more memories she had. She had almost completely remembered everything about Gajeel, her singing career, and unfortunately, Bora. She had just finished playing three music pieces before Yajima told her to go on a break. Although she wanted to keep playing, her fingers were sore.

She noticed a familiar mane of wild black hair and sat at his table. He smirked at her, "Shouldn't you be taking my order." Juvia shrugged, "I'm a performer, not a waiter. Where's Levy?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her, "You know her?" Juvia nodded, "I met her at Gray's. I'm surprised she didn't recognize me." Gajeel shook his head, "It was hard to see you from the table we were at. I'm just able to recognize you easily." Juvia scoffed, "Well, I would hope so, best friend." Gajeel smiled at her, "So you're remembering more?" Juvia nodded, "The more I play, the more I remember. Crazy, right?"

Juvia looked around, "Why hasn't anyone come to take your order yet? This is ridiculous. It's not even that busy." Gajeel shook his head, "I'm not staying long. I just needed to talk to you." Juvia raised an eyebrow, but quickly realized what he wanted to ask. "Juvia or Ameonna?"

"I've made my decision."

.

Gray had gotten back from work first, but he knew Juvia would be home soon. He decided to make some tacos, remembering a good recipe Lucy had told him. He took out the list he had on how to make them but realized he would want to cross out steps as he did them.

"Pen?" He looked around and saw nothing. "Yeah dumbass, why would there be a pen in the kitchen?" he scoffed at himself. He went over to the table in the living room and saw a nice pen over a sheet of papers. He was about to head back, but he saw a word on the first page that made him freeze.

Ameonna.

He picked up the sheets and tried to look through them, but everything was blank except the first page, which only had a few words. There seemed to be what looked like a stanza on the page. Was this Juvia's? But why would it have Ameonna's name? Now that he thought about it, they did have many similarities. It had been so long, he couldn't remember Ameonna's exact features. She had been so young too, who knows what she would have looked like now. However, he couldn't deny the similar hair and eyes. He shook his head. Why did it matter? Ameonna was dead. There was no possible way it could be true. He didn't understand any of it, but he decided to ask Juvia when she got home.

.

This time, it was Juvia's turn to burst into the apartment. "Gray!" He turned swiftly at the urgency in her voice. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I love you!" Gray froze. She looked frantic, but he could see only love in her eyes.

"I love you too." He wished he had the courage to say it first, but also admired how bold she was. It made her even more beautiful. "I can't be in denial any longer. I'm sorry it took me so long, and I wasn't even the first to say it." Juvia shook her head and embraced him, "That doesn't matter. If I have you, nothing matters." Gray nodded, "I can do anything and deal with whatever comes my way if I have you. I love you." He repeated. He would keep repeating it as long as they were together.

Juvia backed away and smiled at him. "Now that we're open about our feelings, there's something important I have to tell you." Gray nodded and sat her down. Tacos would have to wait, it seemed.

"I am Ameonna." Gray just stared at her, which Juvia expected. "My last boyfriend broke my heart, which made me siren bait. Gajeel closed the case by declaring me dead and claiming a body was found, so people would stop intervening and trying to find me on their own. My fans loved me that much. Anyway, I was a siren until I met you." Gray still was quiet, which worried Juvia. She thought he would be ecstatic since Ameonna was his first love. She was his first love.

"What will you do now?" The sheets made sense now. She was working on her comeback song. She did it all under his nose, not even bothering to tell him until she had already started to work on it. "I have a song in mind I want to release. I'm working on finishing it." Gray scoffed, "You mean the sheets on the table? Thanks for hiding it from me." Juvia shuffled nervously. He wasn't acting the way she expected him too. She also couldn't believe she forgot to put the sheets away last night. She had wanted to show him her progress herself.

"It would be hard to conceal being a siren if you're famous." Juvia shrugged, "I don't think I'll become famous immediately." Gray rolled his eyes, "You think a popular singer who died while she was still in her prime, seemingly coming back from the dead wouldn't become famous immediately? I don't think you understand how many people loved you and still love you. Restaurants and stores still play your song."

Juvia blushed at the comment. Had she still managed to maintain her fame despite being gone for so long? Now she was even more excited to make a comeback. "I haven't really thought that far."

"How long did you know about all of this." Juvia shuffled, she knew her answer would make him mad. "Since I got sent to the hospital. I got a lot of memories back and Gajeel explained it all to me." Gray eyes widened, they were friends this whole time? Gajeel knew about this? Granted, he was a police officer and probably couldn't disclose the information, but what was Juvia's excuse? "I'm sorry! I was still so confused. I wanted to have everything figured out before I told you anything!"

"So it was all a farce then?"

"What?"

"Your love and your promises. Where you just trying to get close to me so you could completely shatter my heart and make me heartbroken again? Truly heartbroken, not whatever it was with Cana. Did you just want to try again and become fully human so that would be one less setback when you're famous?" Juvia's eyes widened, "No! Of course not!" Gray ignored her and continued, "You fucking played me. I trusted you and relied on you, but I should have known better. You think past experiences would have taught me but no. I'm still a fool." Juvia remembered him mentioning his past before. Now she was curious, but it probably wasn't the best time to ask. "I meant everything! I love you Gray. I've loved you since the beginning!"

"Get out."

Juvia gasped and couldn't stop the tears from flowing, "You don't mean that."

"I said get out."

"You said you loved me. You said this was my home too. You said this was my place to come back too."

"I've changed my mind."

 **.**

 **I love how Gray contradicts himself ONE CHAPTER LATER! Sorry this one is so short, but that's because I wanted this chapter to just be where shit goes down. Since this is so short, I'll probably update the next chapter tomorrow if I have time, or the day after.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and decide to stay tuned. We're almost done** **😉 Tell me what you think is going to happen next.**


	14. Someday the Dream will End

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so much later than expected! I had let my cousin borrow my laptop, completely forgetting that I only had this story on here! And then I had went on vacation without it. But I'm back now and my laptop is with me again so here it is! This is the second to last chapter! Can you believe it?**

 **Okay, we'll save the emotional sappiness for the next chapter. Sit back and enjoy! Next chapter will be uploaded soon!**

 **.**

Chapter 14: Someday the Dream Will End

For the first time in a while, Gray had gotten up at noon. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to sleep in, usually waking up as soon as Juvia did. Although her footsteps were light, he was an even lighter sleeper. He had finally grown used to it, even relying on it when it came to work days, and now found himself missing it. He wondered what he would do today. He was off and had made no plans with his friends. Normally he would have been ecstatic to do absolutely nothing. But now, he found himself dreading it.

He made his way to the kitchen and looked at the counter. Nothing was there. He sighed, realizing Juvia would have already made breakfast and had his plate ready. She had always cooked, he just made instant ramen or eggs. He opened the refrigerator and saw no eggs. He opened the cabinet and saw no ramen noodles. He sighed again, not realizing he had started to rely on Juvia. Things he used to do himself, she did so much better. It had gotten to the point where he just forgot to do them, knowing she would have it taken care of. Grocery shopping, cooking, laundry, and cleaning. All of these things he would have to get into the habit of doing again.

He had relied on someone who left him. It was like his mother and Ur all over again. His mother died for him, protecting him from men who tried to break into their house. He lost his father that day too. Two crack addicts trying to get money to further their addictions and because of it, he had lost his parents. Ur, his mother's best friend, adopted him along with her other son, Lyon. Ur's main goal had been to find her kidnapped daughter, Ultear. She took them with her, and Gray had begun to trust again, although he tried his hardest not too. He had sworn not to get close to anyone again, swearing that everyone would leave him. But Ur made a place in his heart, and he began to see her like the mother he lost. But even that couldn't last. They never found Ultear, and Ur died protecting Gray from a drunk man trying to kill him. He knew he shouldn't have gone out alone. He was young and weak, but he was angry. It was a stupid fight with Lyon that had blown out of proportion, and Ur had taken his side. Gray was angry, feeling out of place and wanting nothing to do with them. He stormed out, ignoring the protests of Ur. Before he knew it, a gun was held at him. The man's threat fell on deaf ears, as Gray was too terrified to listen. But even as the gun fired, he felt no pain. He saw a black blur crumple in front of him. It didn't take long for him to realize it was Ur, that it was his stupidity that had killed her. Once again, a woman he loved died protecting him. Once again, he swore to never rely on anyone. He was doing well with that promise, until Juvia came into his life. Now she was gone too.

But it was different this time. Juvia didn't leave him. He kicked her out. He let his anger and pride take over and chased Juvia out himself. He knew it, although he didn't want to admit it. This was all his fault. He had no one to blame but himself.

.

"I'm sorry." Juvia said as Gajeel stepped out of his room. "Sorry for what?" Juvia shrugged, "It's been too long for me to do something like this. We were best friends, but it's been years. I shouldn't just barge in here expecting you to accommodate me. I'm so sorry." Gajeel lightly nudged her as he sat down next to her, "I don't care how long its been, you'll always have a place here and you'll always be my best friend."

Always. That word stung Juvia. That was what Gray had said too. She would always have a place in his home and his heart. How quickly he had gone back on his words. But she found that she couldn't hate him. His betrayal had hurt, but she was still in love with him. She would always be in love with him, even if she had just lost him for good. "I wish I had just told Gray." Gajeel sighed, "It's my fault too. I told you not too." Juvia shook her head, "I didn't want to either. I wanted to wait until I had everything figured out. I was going to tell him soon. I never wanted him to find out this way." Juvia understood why he was so angry. It had seemed like she used him. If only she could have explained, if only she had just told him earlier, maybe things would have turned out differently.

"It's all what if's Juvia. Don't stress about it now." Juvia looked at him in wonder, amazed at how he could just read her mind. "If he comes back to you, then you can think about it. But that's not the big thing right now, is it." Juvia sighed, it was the big thing. But there was something else, the second reason why she had come to Gajeel and not just stayed in a hotel.

"This… situation with Gray helped me finish my song. It's a tragic one, which I thought would go well with the first, which was a love song." Gajeel nodded, "And the lyrics would be genuine." Juvia flinched a little. Harsh, but true. "Sing it to me." Juvia stared, her face immediately turning red. Gajeel rolled his eyes, "If you can't even sing in front of me, just toss the lyrics away. You won't make it far." Juvia wanted to flinch again at his brashness, but stood firm. This was why she loved him, he gave her that harsh pull back to reality that she needed. She stood up and faced him, preparing herself. This wasn't just to prove herself to Gajeel, it was for herself as well. She wanted to be sure she was ready to head back into this life.

" _Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,_ _  
_ _For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,_ _  
_ _To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,_ _  
_ _Melodies of life - love's lost refrain."_

Juvia was glad she kept that stanza. She found herself more in love with this song than she did with Eyes on Me.

" _Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why._ _  
_ _We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye._ _  
_ _And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_ _  
_ _Let them ring out loud till they unfold."_

She couldn't believe how much Gray had influenced her songs. Coming together inspired her, and now breaking apart had inspired her again.

 _"In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me._ _  
_ _Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_ _._

 _A voice from the past, joining yours and mine._ _  
_ _Adding up the layers of harmony_ _._ _  
_ _And so it goes, on and on._ _  
_ _Melodies of life,_ _  
_ _To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond._

 _So far and away, see the birds as it flies by._ _  
_ _Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky._ _  
_ _I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings._ _  
_ _Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings._

 _In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me_ _?_ _  
_ _Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?"_

Juvia wondered about the words she sang. Would Gray remember her? Or has he already moved on? Maybe he had gone back to Cana or had found someone new. She hoped he wouldn't have gotten over her that quick, but wanted nothing more than to see Gray happy. She had angered and hurt him. If leaving Juvia behind for someone else brought him happiness, that's all she wanted for him.

 _"A voice from the past, joining yours and mine._ _  
_ _Adding up the layers of harmony._ _  
_ _And so it goes, on and on._ _  
_ _Melodies of life,_ _  
_ _To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on._

 _If I should leave this lonely world behind,_ _  
_ _Your voice will still remember our melody._ _  
_ _Now I know we'll carry on._ _  
_ _Melodies of life,_ _  
_ _Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember."_

She took a deep breath and focused on Gajeel. Seeing his smile, she knew she had done exceptional. She could feel it as well. She was ready. She hadn't gone rusty, she hadn't lost her voice. It was as if the break didn't exist.

"Four years haven't dulled you down."

Juvia beamed at him, "And now, nothing will."

"So, do I set the recording studio up? Toto didn't believe me when I told him, but after a few hours and a little beatdown, he believed me and is ready when you are." Of course, Juvia thought to herself. Gajeel and violence in the same sentence didn't surprise her.

Although she loved Gray, she loved to sing as well. Although she would forever be indebted to him and would always love him, her love for singing came first. She had met Gray through her singing, after all. Her heart would always belong to him, but she knew she had to follow her dreams. And if Gray couldn't accept her for who she was and wanted to be, she wouldn't let that slow her down.

"I'm ready."

 **.**

 **The song is called Melodies of Life if you want to listen. I really didn't want to put the lyrics in because I know a lot of people find that boring, but it would have been a weird transition from singing to Gajeel to her revelation without it. Hope you liked it anyway!**

 **Sorry this is so short! It was either drag it on longer than it had to be or get to the point. And if you don't already know me and my writing style, I always pick the latter.**

 **See you in the next (and last) one!**


	15. Melodies of Life

**Guys. It's over. The story is finally over after years. Fun Fact: this story was meant to be finished in less than a year. Clearly I didn't think about how crazy the semesters would be. Thank you to everyone who stuck by this story from day one, through my random disappearances, and even for those of you who found me yesterday. Thank you to everyone who showed support and gave me criticism. I couldn't have gotten up to this point without you!**

 **FYI I'm going to repeat some of the stanzas of the last song in this chapter! Sorry, but it's important. You can just skip right past it since it'll be in italics.**

 **.**

Chapter 15: Melodies of Life

 _*four months later*_

Juvia was backstage after just finishing her concert. She had sang her song and after the crowd demanded an encore, she sang Eyes on Me. As she did, a few of her memories came back to her. It didn't hurt anymore now that she had gladly accepted them. She was happy to have her old life back, and was more than eager to write another song. It wouldn't be long before the excitement of her return died down and her fans would want more. She smiled as she thought about the people who were out there. She had seen some of them cry. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. People were crying for her. People were so happy that she was back that they broke down into tears. Although Gray and Gajeel had told her how loved Ameonna was, she didn't really understand until this moment. Juvia was ecstatic to be back. She was so thankful for the people that loved her, and couldn't wait to make more music for them to love even more than the last.

Gajeel walked in to her dressing room, "You were amazing."

Juvia nodded, "Thanks. I'm glad to be back here. I feel like I'm whole again. Nothing can ruin this moment." Gajeel looked at her with uncertainty, making Juvia already regret her words. Was she wrong about the love? Did she really suck out there?

"Gray's friends were there. Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Ezra, and Jellal. They all came to see you." Juvia jumped out of her chair, "Well what are we waiting for?" Gajeel shook his head, "I told them a personal visit would probably be better. Right now, it's crazy out there. It would be dangerous to send you out there, even with guards." Juvia sulked a bit, she had really wanted to see them and thank them for coming. "They understood. They said they would try to stop by my place later." Juvia nodded, but then shuffled nervously. She was hoping to hear one more name in that list.

"Gray wasn't there."

She sighed, not bothering to hide her disappointment. Juvia knew he wouldn't come, but she still hoped regardless. "I guess he officially hates me." Gajeel sighed, "Maybe not hate. But there isn't time to worry about him. You have your next concert in Crocus in two days, and we'll need to leave by tonight if we're going to make it in time." Juvia groaned. While she loved what she was doing, she had to admit the tour life was not for her.

"Let's get back to my place. You're going to need all the rest you can get."

.

Gray turned the television off and threw the remote away. Every channel had a report on Juvia, every time he went out someone was talking about Juvia, every store played her song, and now her concert was all over the news. It was annoying, especially because all he wanted was to get away from all of that. He turned on his laptop and went to Youtube, not surprised to see a livestream of her concert was the number one trending video. He almost shut it down, but then paused. A part of him wanted to be there, even his friends had begged him to tag along, but his pride refused it. He didn't want to see her be happy when he was so miserable. His friends wouldn't understand. They didn't know he was in love with her. She was a 'family friend' after all.

He clicked on the link before he realized what he was doing, and was disappointed to see it was over. Juvia was no longer on stage, the camera only showing the crowd. He couldn't believe how many people were there. This many people loved her for all these years and wasted no time to show her support. They didn't know why she left. For all they knew, she could have been tired of the life and left by faking her death. For all they knew, she let them down on purpose. Yet here they were, not holding a grudge and still supporting her like she never left.

Gray felt like the fool. He was the only one who really understood her situation and couldn't show his support when it mattered the most. These strangers loved her so much despite them not even truly knowing who she was. He swore he was in love with her, but then he abandoned her.

His thoughts were interrupted by several knocks on his door. He already knew who it was, opening it with a scowl on his face. His friends were on the other side, already screaming at him about how amazing the concert was. He didn't want to hear it, but he couldn't exactly tell them that.

"How did we not realize that it was her? You had Ameonna in your room this whole time. We met her! How did any of us not realize?" Lucy shrieked. Ezra nodded and narrowed her eyes at Gray, "How could you not tell us?" Gray threw his hands up, "I didn't know either. I never really thought about the resemblance because Ameonna was proved dead! By Gajeel, nonetheless. How was I supposed to know he would lie?" Levy cleared her throat, "He did that for sake of the case." She was annoyed at Gray's choice of words about her boyfriend. He nodded, his eyes apologetic.

Jellal nudged Gray, "Why didn't you come? I thought you would be the most excited out of all of us." Natsu nodded, "Yeah. You used to be obsessed with her." Gray shrugged, "I wasn't feeling it. I hate concerts." Lucy rolled her eyes, "Or anything involving people." Ezra frowned, "But this isn't just any artist. It was Juvia. She was a good friend to you. You even said you guys were so close." Gray wanted to rip his hair out. They didn't understand! Not that he could blame them, but it annoyed him that he couldn't defend himself. He only got angrier as they continued to scold him and was just about ready to kick them out.

"Say something Gray!"

"I was in love with her okay!"

He already regretted his words, seeing his friends shocked faces. Now he had to explain himself, something he hated to do. He decided to keep the siren part a secret. He had only intended to tell them if Juvia was by his side, but without her, he wouldn't even know where to begin. "She helped me get over all my shit with Cana. She's the one who helped me figure out that she was cheating on me. She changed me and my entire view on life and I just- I don't know. I fell in love with her." She looked around again, uneasy that his friends still looked so shocked. "And?" Ezra asked.

"She was in love with me too. She told me first actually." Gray chuckled, "She has no boundaries."

Jellal nodded, "She seems like the person who will just go for what she wants and won't wait on anybody." Gray nodded, "Yeah, that's Juvia." He said with a smile. He loved her personality. He loved everything about her. She was crazy, but it added to her perfection.

"Oh my God!" Lucy yelled, making everyone turn to her, "Melodies of Life is about you!" Although Gray avoided anything to do with Juvia, he did know that was the title of her new song. "Doubtful. She chose her career over me. I doubt she would base it off me." Erza raised an eyebrow, "She chose it? Why did she even think she had to choose?"

"Por que no los dos?" Natsu asked, in a poor attempt to lighten the mood.

Gray ran a hand through his hair, preparing himself for the storm, "I might have made her choose." As much as he could have mentally prepared himself for the storm, he would never physically be ready for Erza's beating. "I know it was stupid!"

"Hell yeah it was!" Natsu exclaimed, joining Erza on beating Gray, "What era do you think we live in? Why are you making her pick between her dream and you? Why not support her fully?" Feeling the pain and hearing their words made Gray realize how foolish he was. They were right. Why didn't he just support her? He finally managed to get away from them, positive he would wake up with a black eye tomorrow. "You're right." He panted, "I'm a moron. Juvia probably knows that too, which is why I doubt that song is about me. I didn't even listen to It but-"

Lucy pulled out her phone, "That's about to change." Gray wanted to tell her no, that Juvia's voice was the last thing he wanted to hear. But a part of him did want to listen. He wanted to believe that song was about him.

" _Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,_ _  
_ _For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,_ _  
_ _To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,_ _  
_ _Melodies of life - love's lost refrain."_

He looked around, seeing his friends faces. They were expecting a big reaction from him. He scoffed, "That could be anyone. Maybe she had a boyfriend before we met her." They all rolled her eyes, but quieted as the song continued.

" _Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why._ _  
_ _We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye._ _  
_ _And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_ _  
_ _Let them ring out loud till they unfold."_

"Turn it off." Gray commanded, standing up as he spoke.

" _In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me._ _  
_ _Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_ _._

"I said turn it off!" Gray exclaimed, making Lucy jump and turn off the music. "What is wrong with you?" Natsu asked, stepping forward. He already wanted to punch Gray.

"You guys were right." Once again, they stared at him. He rolled his eyes and continued, "You guys were right. I need to find her."

Erza held his shoulder, "Don't find her if you're going to make her choose again. You need to be sure you won't be angry at her fame. You can't be angry if she wants to follow her dream." Gray shook his head, "I was stupid then. This time I won't be angry. I want to be with her every step of the way. Be there through the good and the bad." Erza let him go and nodded.

"Guys!" Levy exclaimed, "I just called Gajeel and he said she's not with him. She said she was going out but he didn't ask where. He got called down to the station and won't be back until it's time for them to go to Crocus." Gray didn't even know where to begin. Just his luck that it would end up like this. He sighed, knowing that it was his own fault he was in this mess. Gray sighed, the odds were against him. He didn't have time to go to search all of Magnolia.

Erza stepped up, doing what she did best and took charge, "Jellal and I will go to the café. Levy, you go to Gajeel's in case any of us miss her and she heads back there. Natsu and Lucy, you two just search around places in Magnolia. For all we know, she could have some secret spot that calms her down." Gray froze.

Of course, that's where she would be. Those were her roots. That place was like her second home, whether or not she hated it.

"Gray, you stay here. She might come here to see you one last time."

"I know where she is." He charged for the door, ignoring his friend's protests. He had no time to waste.

.

He was glad he trusted his gut, recognizing her blue mane from the distance. His heart fluttered. The time spent apart really ate at him and he wanted nothing more than to pick her up, take her home and kiss her until they fell asleep. He just wanted to be with her.

Juvia turned, feeling eyes on her, and froze when she saw Gray. Their gazes were locked on to each other. As much as Juvia wanted to run away, her feet would not let her. Gray made his way to her, wasting no time in sweeping her off her feet and kissing her. Juvia didn't know how to respond and just let him. She was too fearful to kiss him back, wondering if this was all a dream.

"Gray?" She asked him when he put her down. She didn't want to speak. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she was too confused to just stand there.

"I'm sorry for everything." Juvia opened her mouth to speak but Gray didn't let her, "I'm sorry for making you choose instead of just supporting you. It was stupid. I let you go for a stupid reason and I've been miserable ever since. I thought you hated me. But when I heard your song, I thought maybe I did have a chance to make it right. I promise you I'll never do something so stupid again. I was just mad and I-"

Juvia cut him off by jumping up and kissing him. Gray wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. He pulled her in closer even though their bodies were already pressed together. No matter how close she was, it wasn't enough. He hadn't seen her in four months. There was four months of pent up frustration and longing, and all he wanted was to hug and kiss her for the rest of his life.

"I love you." Gray said in between kisses, "I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you. It's been hell." Juvia pushed him away and he plopped right onto the sand. She straddled him, letting her hands get lost in his hair and continued to kiss him. She sucked on his lower lip, running her tongue across it. Gray wrapped his arm around her again and mimicked her actions. He broke their kiss to work his way lower. Juvia moaned as his lips brushed against her neck. They both wanted more, but this wasn't the time or place.

"I love you too Gray. Let's never hide anything from each other again." Gray nodded, "Or make each other choose for stupid reasons." Juvia backed away, looking at him in shock, "So you mean it? You would want me back even if I refuse to give up this life." Gray sighed, hearing her say it made him feel even stupider. How could he have done that to her? How could he have made her choose between her love for him and her love for singing? This was the twenty first century.

"Of course, Juvia. I was a fucking moron." Juvia giggled, nodding in agreement. He sighed again, he totally deserved it. He embraced her tightly, resting his head on her chest. "Never leave me again."

Juvia held him even tighter than before, "I won't."

Juvia opened her eyes briefly just to smile down at Gray, but her eyes widened at what she saw. She looked down at herself and was surprised to see a color inside her. She backed away from him, quickly jumping to her feet. Gray looked up in confusion but before he could ask, Juvia had pulled him up and dragged him into the water.

"Juvia?"

Before he could say anymore, Juvia had pushed him into the water. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see both of them with their fins. However, he couldn't figure out why Juvia had looked so disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"Our hearts." Gray raised an eyebrow, "I can't see them remember?" Juvia sighed, "Yes you can. You are also a siren. Focus on my heart. Although the curse still affects me more, you are still a siren, meaning you should have the same abilities I have. Maybe not as strong, but it should still be there." Gray nodded, focusing on her heart. To any outsider, it would look like he was being perverted. 'Focus on her heart. I want to see her emotions, her feelings.' He kept trying, refusing to give up. Neither of them knew how long they were in the water for, but both had refused to give up on each other.

Finally, he saw something. It was faint, almost like a tiny reflection of the light, but he knew it was her heart. "I see a color!" Gray exclaimed. He was about to rush to her to pull her into his arms, but he froze when he realized what color it was. "It's pink." Juvia nodded, "Check your own." He looked down. Focusing on his heart suddenly seemed so much easier, and although it still took a little time, he was already getting better at it.

"It's pink too."

Juvia nodded, "Neither of us are heartbroken anymore. In fact, we're both in love." Gray almost sighed in relief. Although they had both professed their love for each other, there was something more calming about seeing it for himself. Then he realized her point, "We're both still sirens."

Juvia gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry Gray. I don't know what else to do. We are both in love and we even kissed but nothing changed. I don't think the curse can be broken. It could only be passed on." Juvia felt nothing but guilt. She had done this to him. She had been so selfish, and now he had to suffer. Gray shook his head and pulled her close to him, "If it wasn't for this curse, I would have never met you again. I don't regret a thing." Juvia looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can deal with this as long as I have you by my side."

Juvia couldn't stop the tears from flowing anymore. "You'll have me." She embraced him back, never wanting to let go. She realized at that moment that although singing fulfilled her dreams, Gray filled her heart. Fame and fortune wouldn't have been able to bring the happiness she felt now. Although she didn't regret her choice, she knew now that her life was perfect and that it would only get better from here.

 **.**

 **The end.**

 **Yes you read that right. The end. The ending can't always be a perfect happy one. I felt like if they got together and the curse was lifted, it would be too predictable. I liked it better this way.**

 **I h** **ope you all stay by me as finish my old stories and if I decide to start new ones. See you then.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Or even tell me how long you've been here. I'd love to know.**

 **What to write next?**


End file.
